


i'm a king and you're a queen (we will stumble through heaven)

by dankobah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Rey Palpatine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: She’s wearing black robes and a black dress, a slice of mesh over her stomach with a saber in her hands.  She’s very beautiful, unfortunately for him. Stars above, he doesn’t know how anyone that couldn’t use the Force could deal with her unbalanced energy upon feeling, but the way she looks at him across the stone platform unnerves him.  Like a screech owl, with big red eyes and a studying face, she looks like a little girl rather than a future empress.The late Emperor Palpatine, someone thought to be dead for over thirty years, rasps, “This is my daughter, Kira.  You will take her as your bride for my support in your petty war.”Bride?  Like marriage?  No way, he shakes his head.  "Unless you want me to rescind my support and become your enemy, this is the way." Kira doesn't look too pleased with this either and he doesn't bother looking at her further as he weighs his options.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 45
Kudos: 205
Collections: Solo Love Letters





	1. i don't wanna be in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/gifts).



> **tags **  
> dead parents  
>  drunk parents  
> abused child  
> palpatine  
> loveless couple****

Exegol is out in the unknowns, and he’s got to hand it to Palpatine, he would also put his secret “I’m not actually dead” lair out here too. The TIE whisper bobs and weaves through the solar winds, the gravity pulls, and the random monsters that lurk as if it were made to, and the wayfinder leads the way.

He killed hundreds on Mustafar for this wayfinder, disrespecting his grandfather’s home and protection of it. That felt like hell on earth, killing cultists that would worship him if they knew what he was trying to do. He’s trying to finish what Vader started, bring a new order to the galaxy and focus on the ones who have been in the shadows for too long.

He wants a fair galaxy, and you cannot get fairness without involving others in your schemes. Palpatine’s message had been poured over by the First Order for countless hours but only Kylo detected the female voice at the end that had said, “Grandfather.”

 _Grandfather_. 

Either someone was tooling with them or Palpatine had children, who then had their own brood. The thought of shriveled and old Palpatine fucking something and having something come out of it makes his stomach roll. There’s only one way to find out, and he sees an icy stone landing platform, the sky a dark blue and mist hanging in the air.

Landing is a snap with the TIE Whisper, and he pulls back and smoothly graces the ground, sliding a little. Once the TIE is fully stopped, he opens up the cockpit and gets out to the cold and desolate wasteland that is Exegol. As a precaution, he lights his lightsaber and starts walking into the cavern in front of him.

He’s brisk in his pace, wanting to reach his prize before hell freezes over. Stepping onto a platform, it moves down, taking him further into the depths of Exegol. That’s when he feels it: the dark. It thrums like a heartbeat, almost fueling the planet and the people on it. But behind the heartbeat is something else, something more unbalanced that sears a hole into his head when he pays attention to it.

_“Leave this place before you die.”_

The voice is feminine, and that is not Palpatine. He steps off the platform to run straight into hooded figures collected around tubes. Various creatures are inside them, displayed like trophies.

Kylo creeps past all the tubes and workers, looking around the room. “Long have I waited.”

He whirls around, lightsaber held up and pointed at the hooded figure hung on a rack like a puppet. With a longer look, he sees the gaunt face of Emperor Palpatine. He’s cusp death but holding on, unable to move by himself. Kylo wants to laugh but holds off.

“I have been every voice in your head, boy.” What does that matter? Then his stomach sinks at the realization that he hasn’t been hearing his grandfather, shaking his head to himself and still pointing his saber at him.

“You killed your master to rise. Congratulations, my boy.”

“I killed Snoke, I’ll kill you too.”

Palpatine laughs, weak and hoarse, then the rack moves towards him. Kylo scrambles back and still watches as the rack moves past him. Palpatine barks at a worker, “Go get Kira, he’s here.”

Kira? Kylo can’t sift his head for who he’s speaking of but the connection to the female voice in his head might be something to investigate. He doesn’t have to wonder for long, as a worker comes back with a girl in tow.

She’s wearing black robes and a black dress, a slice of mesh over her stomach with a saber in her hands. She’s very beautiful, unfortunately for him. Stars above, he doesn’t know how anyone that couldn’t use the Force could deal with her unbalanced energy upon feeling, but the way she looks at him across the stone platform unnerves him. Like a screech owl, with big red eyes and a studying face, she looks like a little girl rather than a future empress. 

The late Emperor Palpatine, someone thought to be dead for over thirty years, rasps, “This is my daughter, Kira. You will take her as your bride for my support in your petty war.”

Bride? Like marriage? No way, he shakes his head. "Unless you want me to rescind my support and become your enemy, this is the way." Kira doesn't look too pleased with this either and he doesn't bother looking at her further as he weighs his options. 

Could he truly defeat Palpatine? Is the fleet as large as he alluded to in the message? Most of all, is marriage even correct for someone with his lifestyle? He's a ruler, singular and strong. He does not need a snotty little kid interrupting his days with whatever bantha fodder she might bring about. Not to mention consummating the union, though those little doe eyes looking up at him while he does it could be very welcome for his chronic loneliness.

"He's thinking lewd thoughts about me, grandfather." He hadn't noticed her inside his head and he bows his head, now knowing who told him to leave earlier. He doesn't have much of an option, does he? Either make another enemy or make something new.

"My mother always said the best alliances are forged in marriages. I accept your proposition." It feels like handing his life away to the omen of death, and Palpatine hums in what he perceives to be pleasure.

Then, "You will visit my granddaughter's home in the lake country of Naboo for one month. You will dine, sleep, and train alongside her."

No way is he training with this brat. She glares at him, having heard his name-calling in her head. She then turns, black hooded cloak swirling as she does. "Then you will marry her and take her under your wing as the new empress of the New Order we will build."

Kylo nods and Kira walks away, practically storming off. The train of her black form-fitting dress drags behind her, and he can’t help but look at her rear and how her skirt fits over it. 

In what seems to be the length of a snap, she’s whirling around and unsheathing a large double-bladed red lightsaber. Kylo ignites his and they cross, locking blades and he grits his teeth as he tries to shove her back. She holds strong, malice in her eyes. “Watch yourself, Supreme Leader. Or I’ll make sure only blood comes from your throat instead of words.” Then the saber’s blades die and she storms away, disappearing into the mist surrounding the stone platform they stand on.

Kylo looks to Palpatine, who seems pleased that his little monster displayed her darksider persona perfectly. “You two will rule the galaxy with an iron fist.”

If she can even rule.

* * *

Rey has known about this marriage for most of her life, told so by her grandfather’s insistence that the last Skywalker would marry the final Palpatine and create new life.

Rey likes to think this was not always going to be her life.

She had been a little girl when her parent’s ship blew up, torching Palpatine’s precious daughter and her bantha fodder husband into crisps. Rey had been five when she ran for her parent’s burning remains in the desert, only to be pulled back by Unkar Plutt and hit for the first time in her life.

_“They're dead girl, you killed them.”_

Did she? Did she kill them in a fit of rage when her sloshed mother left her with a fat, disgusting, and abusive piece of dung? She still remembers her slurring last words, _“This is to keep you safe.”_ Only Rey was not kept safe. Far from it, and it’s not a place her mind likes to visit unless she wants to be angry. It’s good to use when training, even when her grandfather admonishes her for thinking of the dead. They don’t serve her anymore, and she serves the dark in their wake.

Rey spends her days alone, and as Rey. Not Kira, she kicked the programming of her birth name out of the droids her grandfather has left her with. She prefers the name Rey, it’s a name chosen by her. 

She also prefers the clothing that she wears around the house when she’s not training or functioning; ball gowns litter her closet, and she wears them whenever she feels the urge to look pretty. Her femininity is something she takes seriously, getting shipment upon shipment of the finest silks and taffetas.

A storm rolls in over the Varykino lake before he’s set to arrive and Rey wears a black rain-slicked cloak as she waits near a column ringing the landing pad for TIEs and other small spacecraft. It’s mostly empty, given that Rey isn’t allowed to leave this place unless she’s escorted by someone. Her gown is a deep onyx black with blooming 3D roses appliqued on the bust, and where the skirt meets her hips. The boning in the top is tight, restricting her breath, but it pushes what little breasts she has up. Her rationalization for trying to desperately seduce a man who could never possibly love her is simple: _it’s fun_. 

Rey hasn’t had fun with another person in a long time, given that she has little human contact in her over-glorified prison in paradise. Kylo is about to be one of the first people to have seen this place. The zoom of a TIE flies above the property and Rey looks up at the angular wings and how it loops back at a high speed and starts barreling towards the landing pad. Rey clicks her tongue and a ship droid comes out of the shadows. The black and red TIE Whisper touches down, the same one that arrived at Exegol that fateful day.

She looks on as the ship powers down after a smooth landing, her hair drifting around her face in the residual breeze. It smells of candied lemons and millaflower, feeling tranquil in the flower’s soothing wake. The cockpit opens up and a _masked_ Kylo Ren exits, a black leather bag over his back. His saber is openly clipped to his hip, and she lifts her chin. She left hers in her bedroom, thinking it to be a little threatening to invite a man into her home with a saber in her hands. Double bladed no less, built by careful hands and multiple cracked crystals. 

She feels feeble as she wishes, “Welcome to Naboo, Supreme Leader.” Kylo steps right up to her, and she studies his mask. She’s tempted to touch the red veining, to trace it like tributaries. That would be inappropriate.

“I would like to be shown to my quarters and left alone.”

She tries not to act shocked, or even hurt that he doesn’t want to spend time with her. Rey wanted to sift through his head when he wasn’t on guard. Kylo stares at her and eventually, she allows herself to nod, pulling her cloak closer to herself and turning around. 

“Our quarters are separate, correct?”

She stops and remembers her grandfather’s instructions: _you will sleep together to create a bond._ Rey looks back over her shoulder and bites her lip in an innocent way that makes his fist noticeably tighten. Then she confesses, “No. You’re in my bedroom.”

“Absolutely not.” She walks, and he stalks after her, keeping his distance still as she glides through the palatial halls of her home. Stone floors are under her house shoe covered feet, and flowers litter every surface. Rey loves green things, despising the desert they found her in.

“They have demanded it of me.” She stops outside of her double doors to her bedroom, and she notices his mask is now off in his hand. He’s livid. Rey doesn’t like people being angry at her, making her stomach tighten up and her hands shake. She can get angry too, she can show him just how hellish she can be.

Kylo scowls at her, then looking at the door, “Who has demanded it of you?” 

She doesn’t answer. Instead, she pops it open and lets him head into the large bedroom first. Her bed is massive compared to other beds, with four posters and black brainworm silk sheets. It gets cold all alone, so she also has a large comforter on top, and the bed is made and waiting for a body.

Kylo drops his bag by the door and then looks at her again, with a warning in his gaze. “If you touch me-”

She fires back, “I would never touch you, even if anyone asked me to.”

That gets him to pause, and she glares, then smoothing out her skirt and walking to the balcony doors that are open and overlooking the lake. “I could get you killed by my grandfather as quickly as you’ve come here, so please Supreme Leader, continue your bantha fodder.”

Then she flashes a winning smile, and it’s bound to be a long month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work title by ["young god" by halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqYTSbI2Xe4), chapter title by ["i don't wanna be in love" by good charlotte](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgGLl8CanQo)
> 
> [rey's gown](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/584764332853294695/)


	2. just so i can feel something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has disappeared from the room. He had stormed out after she told him her grandfather would kill him, but he did not leave the planet. His TIE remains on the landing pad, just as he’d landed it. His bags remained in the room, and she needed a distraction while she ordered dinner to be made and will change for the affair.
> 
>  _After all,_ she thinks bitterly, _a new husband deserves to feel welcome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tags  
>  angst  
> kylo almost swings a saber at rey**

“BB-9E?”

The round, black droid rolls to her as she sits at her vanity, brushing out her hair for dinner. It’s long, waving to the middle of her shoulder blades. She wants to pull it back like she does every day, into three buns.

Kylo has disappeared from the room. He had stormed out after she told him her grandfather would kill him, but he did not leave the planet. His TIE remains on the landing pad, just as he’d landed it. His bags remained in the room, and she needed a distraction while she ordered dinner to be made and will change for the affair.

 _After all,_ she thinks bitterly, _a new husband deserves to feel welcome._

She hopes he drowns in the lake, and she pats the round droid on the head like one would a dog. The droid chirps happily and she smiles to herself, then letting it roll away again. BB-9E was her first friend, someone she used to get into all sorts of trouble with. Now that she’s twenty, he’s more of like a trusty companion when she walks around. 

She pulls her hair back into her buns, elbow on the wooden vanity as she does. She’s too focused on her reflection and her thoughts of Kylo getting thrown into a pit for his brattiness to notice him coming up behind her in the mirror.

“Thinking of my demise, are you?”

She jumps a little, reaching for the lightsaber leaned up against the drawers of the vanity, clumsily knocking it over instead. Kylo stares with a hard expression and she rolls her eyes, finishing up her hair with a few pins to hold it in place. Then she rises to stand, moving past him despite the ball gown she’s about to change out of. “18-C?” The assistant droid in her closet come to life, squeaky. She must lube it tomorrow.

“Unlace me out of this dress.” She turns, holding the top close to her chest as she looks at Kylo Ren in the doorway. He’s following her, looking for an answer. 

“I’m supposed to get to know you, given you will be my wife.” 

Rey snorts. Then she accuses, “You don’t want to though.”

“No, I don’t. But to make this marriage not a shit show for either of us, I have to.” The dress loosens up around her ribs and she feels as if she can breathe again, and she turns to pick a dress off the racks upon racks of gowns. Her training clothes are the closet to the back of the closet, so she can see beautiful things upon entrance.

“I’d prefer black.”

That gets her to look at him and he swallows. “A black gown.”

She laughs, “You think you can tell me what to _wear_?”

He snaps, “I was being nice.”

“You call that nice?”

“Like you know what nice is, you fucking screech owl.” She spits at him at that and storms past him, ripping a baby blue gown off the rack as she goes.

She asks, “Going to stay and watch me change or are you going to choke and die?” He stops following her and Rey strips off without a care, stepping out of the black gown she wore for his arrival and putting on the baby blue gown. She drags her arms through the armholes and drags it up to her bust, noting he’s turned around. 

“18-C? Come zip this up for me.” The floating droid zooms to her back and Rey bends over the bed so it’s easier to zip. Kylo turns around again, and he swats the droid to the side. She straightens up and glares at him. He stops, his hands held up.

“I want to zip it.”

She shakes her head, “I don’t want you to.”

“ _Let me_.”

His voice changes with the words, more pleading than malice. Her belly hurts at the thought of his voice changing in bed, hard to soft to make her melt. Kylo sneers, “Oh, so I’m not allowed to think lewd thoughts?” She bends over without another word and he steps behind her, quickly zipping up her dress without somehow touching her skin. He’s wearing gloves regardless, and she wonders if he will keep them on during dinner too. 

Straightening up, she doesn’t look at him as she glides past him to look at the floral appliques across her breasts and skirt, each flower the same color as her dress with jeweled centers. He comes up behind her, “So you like gowns?”

She nods her head and turns to face him, blinking up at him while offering a saccharine smile that most blood would curdle at. People don’t like her smiles, forced and practiced in a mirror too long. He seems to ignore it. “I’ll buy you thousands of gowns if you’d like.”

She walks past him and crosses her arms over her chest, looking off the balcony again. BB-9E follows behind her as she does, chirping happily. She turns around and crouches down to rub its rounded sides; the droid shaking like a dog. “Hello, mister. Do you need to tell me something?”

She translates the noises: **Dinner is ready for the Supreme Leader and yourself.** Then she beams, standing up once more and letting the droid speed off. She then looks to Kylo, 

“Dinner is ready.” 

* * *

She’s an odd little creature when she’s not around a shroud of Sith. 

For starters, he didn’t expect colored gowns. Nor rosy cheeks or the way she carries herself like a shy maiden around him. He finds it repulsive in some ways, or absolutely darling in others. 

Neither did he expect a different name. _Rey ,_ it rolls off the tongue. Right now is one time where he wants to squeeze her cheeks and take her on his lap, picking around her food happily and making contented humming noises. They’re eating deep-fried Nuna legs, and it’s much richer than his normal spartan portion bread and whatever meat he can get his hands on. He eats to survive, rather than to enjoy his food. 

He lets himself enjoy the salty flavors and tender and flaky meat. Rey seems to be as well before she sits back after her second plate is done and rubs the front of the corset of her dress. Kylo is barely finished with his first and he’s full.

Rey bites her lip then and rises out of her chair, “I normally go on an evening walk through the gardens to help everything settle.” 

He holds back a disgusting burp and nods to himself, watching her skirt swish side to side as she walks over to him, then kneeling. Her eyes aren’t red here, he notices then. They’re a bright chartreuse green, and he wonders why Palpatine goes through all the trouble of locking away his granddaughter and still attempting to make her look normal here.

Either she’s a Sith, or she’s a weak girl. Rey stares up at him, her eyes then flashing hurt. He feels claws retract from his brain and she swallows. “You’ll never be as strong as Darth Vader if I am weak.”

That cuts him in the belly, opening his guts to spill onto the floor. He is strong, how dare she say otherwise? She stands up and practically speeds away from him, not looking back as she slams the door behind her with a simple close of her fist. Kylo is up like a flash to follow her, beginning to run when she’s in his sights. 

He catches up to her and grabs her bare arm, the glove doing little to mitigate the electric sting that courses into his body. It makes his lips go numb as she rips out of his grip, tears in her eyes as he staggers back and ignites his saber on his belt. He nearly swings it at her until he realizes she’s unarmed and trembling.

Killing the saber, he reaches out to her futilely. She snaps, “Never touch me again.”

He nods his head, agreeing. He doesn’t want to get shocked again and if that’s meant for him every time he touches her, he never wants to do it again. Rey’s lower lip trembles and her clenched fists squeeze. The lights surge in the hallway they stand in, then blowing out. 

Kylo’s eyes try to adjust in the dark. He can’t see anything and reaches blindly for where he dropped his lightsaber, getting on all fours. The alternate power source kicks on when he grasps the hilt, looking up to see her gone.

He doesn’t know if he’ll have a place to sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["touch" by daughter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFwr_1Nz270)
> 
> [rey's gown](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/771030398690319274/)  
> [varykino](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Varykino/Legends)  
> [millaflower](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Millaflower)


	3. draw your swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s talk about this-”
> 
> The door muffles her voice, **“I don’t desire to.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tags  
>  smut  
> a ship explosion  
> mention of dead people**

Rey disappeared and his stomach couldn’t help but get into knots. Sure, the girl would know the best hiding places, but she doesn’t turn up in the bedroom until after sunset when he’s getting ready to retire himself.

She’s silent as she walks in, dripping wet with her arms crossed over her chest. Kylo watches on as she enters her closet and slams the door. He walks to the other side of it and bravely knocks, puffing out his chest.

“Let’s talk about this-”

The door muffles her voice, “I don’t desire to.” He remains where he is until she comes out in a black and sheer nightgown, more flowers covering her chest and her torso. The material is gauzy and he can’t help but stare at her muscled lower half. 

“You want to kill me yet you can’t stop thinking about me.” Rey wanders to the palatial bathroom, and that’s when he notices the rose quartz carved tub in the center of the room, right by floor to ceiling windows so she can look out on the lake. She washes her face at a gold basin and he watches her.

“Maybe I cannot. I am just trying to understand.” She straightens up and pats her face dry, then getting out a luxurious skin cream and slathering it across her face. 

“There’s nothing to understand about me.” He shakes his head, and she looks over. He’s only in his pants and undertunic. The material is sweater-like and soft, and he pulls it over his head and revealing his sculpted body.

Holding out the tunic to her, she looks him up and down with what he presumes to be ravenous eyes. She’s a little fiend for bodies, it seems. Or she’s just not used to a man baring himself to her, but he insists, “You look freezing, put this on over that.”

Rey shakes her head, “I’m perfectly fine-”

“Do it.”

His demand is not nice, and she stares incredulously. But then she does as she’s told and puts on the tunic over her nightgown, wrapping her arms around herself as she still shivers. “Thank you.”

Kylo nods and he walks away from her, back to the bedroom where he removes his pants. He’s a little self-conscious as he does, and he rifles through the bag he brought for a pair of sleep pants. Rey comes up very close behind him, he can feel her force signature bump up against his own in a claim for space.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Forcing your signature on everyone.” He turns to face her, still wearing briefs and holding sleep pants in his hand. Rey looks from the pants to him.

“I can have a droid build a fire.” The offer is nice, but he sees the other one bouncing around her head: him holding her as she sleeps, nuzzling into her hair. Fat chance, but the thought is tempting as she climbs into bed and across the mattress to her side. There are too many pillows to count, and after Kylo gets his pants on, he climbs into the bed. He can hear the chirps of BB-9E on the floor on her side of the bed, and he shoves pillows between their bodies so they don’t touch.

Then he lies on his back and watches the lights turn out, hearing her soft breaths and discontented sighs. They make his stomach turn, and he realizes that in all thirty years of his life, he never slept with anyone else. Let alone another woman who he’s marrying, and his nerves take over. What if he snores? Or speaks? Or god forbid he passes gas. He hears her giggle, and he knows she’s in his head again.

“Has anyone told you it’s rude to get in my head?” She shifts on top of the sheets and lifts her head to look at him, her hair matted and still wet. 

“I don’t care. Your head feels much like mine.” 

“It better not.”

* * *

She doesn’t know when she falls asleep, all she knows is that she’s in a lush rainforest. The jungle is balmy and hot, her linens sticking to her skin as she looks at the training droid hovering in front of her. The lightsaber in her grip is blue, not red, and that’s how she knows she is dreaming. 

Rey can control her dreams when she becomes they’re aware of dreams, a handy trick of the Force. She steps forward and reaches down for the helmet that blinds her vision, requiring her to feel her surroundings. She puts it on her head and gets into a stance, twirling the saber to warm up her wrists before slashing and hitting a blaster shot.

The game is on as she swings the saber two and fro, blocking shots away as she runs forward and feels her way through the jungle. Occasionally she gets hit with a stunning shot, but she slashes the training droid in half on top of a plank. 

Removing her helmet and tossing it to the side, she blinks and focuses on Kylo at the end of the plank, effectively trapping her over a ravine. He picks up the training droid, and there’s a huge _boom_ from the other side of the jungle. Smoke billows into the sky and he watches her turn around and turn back to look at him.

“Better go check on them. They could burn alive.”

That’s when she wakes up, breathing hard as she sits up. The bedside lamp on his side is on, a datapad in his hand as he looks over at her. She clutches at her chest as she tries to find her breath again, staring at him.

“Your eyes are red again.”

Rey shakes her head to herself and inhales shakily, fingers curling across her clavicle. “You were there.”

“I know. But that wasn’t me.”

She shakes her head, “You’re lying.”

“Sometimes the force uses people you’ll listen to, to teach a lesson.” She rolls her eyes and pulls the covers closer to her, curling more into the tunic on her body. He still watches her, and she takes a deep breath. 

“Do you have headphones you can put in?”

“Why?”

She cracks each of her knuckles and then admits, “I usually...touch myself to go to sleep again. I don’t want you to hear me.” 

Kylo still gazes at her, face unchanged. Then he sets his datapad aside, and he adjusts to prop on his side. “Stay still.”

She’s worried, “Why?”

He pauses his hand between them, resting on the pillows separating their bodies. Rey rolled closer to the barrier in her nightmare, almost as if she’s seeking him. “Push your skirt up and I’ll do it.”

A pin drops and she gazes at him in a daze. Doesn’t he want her dead? This has to be some kind of trick. His face turns red, and he mumbles, “If you don’t do it soon, I will not do it.”

Is she humiliating him? “I thought you didn’t want to touch me.” She’s pushing her skirt up and revealing the thin black thong barely covering her pussy. Rey would prefer no underwear but she figured she’d put some on for his benefit.

What good that did. He looks briefly nervous before swallowing it down, face slating to determined. “Have you ever done this before?”

He shakes his head and Rey nods, “I can show you what I like-”

“I want to figure it out.”

Then, quietly, “Please let me figure it out.” 

She swallows down her apprehension, “Then come over here.” 

Kylo crosses the barrier of pillows then, nestling between her legs and pushing them apart further. The touch makes her jump, never having been touched on her thighs with another’s bare skin. He rubs the inside of her thigh while shushing her, “I can’t do this if you’re scared.”

Her heart slams in her chest, “I’m not scared.” She’s exhilarated.

His face is serious as he gently reaches for the thong, each brush of skin causing her heart to beat harder. When the thong is finally down her legs, he looks through his lashes at her. Rey takes a deep breath and the sensation of him scooting even closer and then parting her labia with both fingers sends electricity up her spine.

That doesn’t seem to affect him, as he strokes either side of her labia to warm her up. “Have you been with anyone else?”

She shakes her head. Isn’t it obvious in how she writhes? “Have you?” He’s Supreme Leader, he could get any concubine he could want. Will she share her husband with another?

Rey can’t share well, given she’s been giving everything she wants for all her life. “No. Women haven’t gained my interest.”

She raises a brow, and he amends, “Except for now. Can I put a finger inside of you? Do you like that?” She looks down at his thicker finger and then nods quickly, desiring a stretch she’s never felt before. 

His finger pushes in and she bites her lower lip as he slowly thrusts it in and out, then pushing at the hood of her clitoris and rubbing at the nub. “How’d you know where that was?”

He glares and rubs harder, getting her back to arch off the bed. The touch makes her feel so alive and wanted as a human being that tears spring to her eyes. Kylo is staring at her, “Am I hurting you?” 

Tears stream down her face as she croaks, “Keep going, please.” She wants to feel loved and treasured.

He keeps going, eventually adding a second finger. Rey squeezes her eyes shut, and she’s only felt the sensation when she’s shoved three fingers into herself trying to feel something besides emptiness. “Breathe with me.”

She does as she’s told and struggles to even her breath as he stares down at her. Rey struggles to keep her eyes open, but they eventually shut in pure ecstasy. He keeps going, rubbing her clit and thrusting in and out until she eventually feels her body pitch itself into a free fall.

She comes around his fingers with a gush, and Kylo slows down, still rubbing to coax another orgasm out of her.

Then another, and another. She’s exhausted by the third and he removes his hands entirely, getting back on his side of the bed. Rey whimpers slightly and reaches for him, but he admonishes, “Go to bed.”

Then he turns out his light, and that’s that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["draw your swords" by angus and julia stone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-rFeBsaESU)
> 
> [naboo bathroom](https://twitter.com/femmeduart/status/1213429864570785792?s=20)   
>  [rey's nightgown](https://attackoftheclothes.tumblr.com/post/170439908894/nightgown-for-rey-dark-side-version-tony-ward)


	4. there's a ghost in my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She rolls her eyes and turns off the training droid quickly, then pushing it back inside. He follows behind. “Too scared to fight me?”
> 
> **“I’m afraid you’ll kill me.”**

Rey wakes up warm, and she quickly figures out why when her eyes dare to open.

Sunlight pours into the room from the windows on the door of the balcony, bouncing off the lake and causing a glare in her eyes. She would normally roll over, but she’s in Kylo’s arms. The pillows are pushed to the side, and her head is lying on his chest, legs tangled up with his.

From what she remembers, she remembers coming thrice and being left in the dust by him. Not this, not tangling up together. It must be a fluke, but it pains her to unwind from him and sit up in bed. Kylo doesn’t move, still sleeping soft and sound.

Rey rubs her head and then gets out of the bed, noting she still wears her nightgown, his tunic thrown over top. She takes off the tunic delicately, setting it on the mattress. Then she removes the nightgown, staring at her naked body in the mirror of her closet with a speculative eye. 

She feels different after being touched by someone else, and she checks every surface of her skin for new marks or bruises incurred. There’s nothing, but she insists that something is different. 

Then she tosses the nightgown in the hamper and grabs a vest, pants, undershirt, and boots. It’s the morning, so she has to go practice forms and meditation. Changing into them quickly, she walks out of the closet to still see him asleep. She picks up her lightsaber on her vanity and carries it carefully, heading off to the training room her grandfather has allotted her.

The training room is one long and large hallway with openings out to another patio where she also likes to practice forms and watch the sunrise as she does. Meditating there also gives her a place to focus on the lake.

She steps out into the breeze and gets into the beginning stance for Ataru. There’s a heightened focus on acrobatics for this form of combat, Rey has been known to do a flip occasionally. A training droid comes to life and begins project an image of a fighter, Rey spinning into a slash. The fighter jumps back, and she advances forward, dodging slashes and swinging her lightsaber in a calculated manner. 

She doesn’t notice anyone watching her until she gets knocked on her ass and her double-bladed saber rolls away from her still crackling with an unbalanced kyber crystal. “You left yourself open too long.”

She whips her head back to stare at him, and he steps forward. He’s dressed and holding his own saber. “Turn off the droid and fight me instead. I’ll go easier on you.” She scowls and hops up, looking at the droid who’s paused the training decoy. Rey then picks up her double bladed saber, twirling it behind her back to show off a little. He twirls his in his hand to mimic her, and it’s a pissing contest ready to start.

“You look better without gowns.”

She rolls her eyes and turns off the training droid quickly, then pushing it back inside. He follows behind. “Too scared to fight me?”

“I’m afraid you’ll kill me.”

He scoffs, “I’d set my saber to stun, I’m not barbaric enough to kill a new lightsaber wielder.”

She wrinkles her nose and crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m not new. I built my saber when I was thirteen years old.”

He snorts, “Looks like you’re new.”

She blurts, “Did you only come here to be a dick? Because it’s working.” She wanders out of the training hall and kills her lightsaber in her grip, folding it back to neutral. Kylo follows her.

“I just want to train with you. I miss my knights already.”

“Your knights?”

He lists off names, “Vicrul, Ap’Lek, Trudgen, Cardo, Ushar, Kuruk. The Knights of Ren. They serve beneath me.” She hums in acknowledgement and passes by a house droid.

“Prepare breakfast please.” The droid beeps and rolls away, and Kylo follows her back into the bedroom. The bed is already made and BB-9E sits in their charging dock, ready for orders. She flops onto the spacious bed and he stands over her with his arms crossed.

“You know, I could bring them here. You could meet them.” She bites her lip.

“I don’t know if I would trust you not to kill me with all of them.”

He huffs, “How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t want to kill you.”

“What about last night? You nearly swung your saber at me, I was unarmed.” 

“But then I made you come thrice-”

“Don’t you dare hold that against me. You touched me and you didn’t even hold me after.”

He sounds bewildered, “Did you want to be held?”

She nods with tears in her eyes, getting up from the bed and storming past him to her closet. Rey needs something beautiful on her body immediately, and she rips a pink and starry printed gown off the rack. Not even minding that he’s watching, she strips out of her training clothes and vows to herself that she’ll wake up at sunrise to train tomorrow. He won’t be awake then.

“You wanted to be held.”

“No shit.” She pulls the gown up and looks at it in the mirror while 18-C laces up the corset, and Kylo reaches out to touch a satin blue gown on the rack. 

She snarls, “Get your hands off my things.” He touches it anyway, and she shoves the droid aside to step up to him, getting very close to his body and his face. 

Kylo looks at her and licks his lips, then grabbing her shoulder with a gloved hand. She wants the gloves off, but they realized how badly she could shock him regardless of the fabric barrier. She contains her angry force energy, so she doesn’t hurt him this time, taking deep breaths.

“I’ll hold you tonight. Would you like that?”

Rey’s breath hitches, and he offers, “I’ll build us a big fire after we eat dinner tonight and I’ll hold you to make up for it.”

It sounds too good to be true, and he holds out his hand to her. Her stomach turns, and she says, “Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

* * *

They had separated for the day but he did not forget what he had promised her. 

She looks expectant as they finish up dinner, grilled Rathtar tonight. The meat is fatty and delectable, rich with the accompanying sauce. Rey asks, “Do you want dessert?”

He declines, “I’m full.” She nods, rising from her chair and smoothing out the creamy pink dress with silver stars embroidered on the skirt and bodice. Then she bites her lip, looking bashful for a moment before pushing a strand of hair from her face and looking at the floor.

He pushes back from the table and pats his lap in a smooth motion, and she looks him up and down. He pats his lap again, and she sits down, resting against his chest and looking up at him. She then melts a little more into him and he takes the chance to wrap his arms around her.

She shivers. “Don’t let go of me, please.” 

He promises, “I won’t. Only to take you to bed.”

Her eyes flutter shut as she nods and she curls into him more, and the act of holding someone is so intimate he can barely contain the fluttering beats of his heart. This is something he thought he was previously incapable of but it turns out, he can comfort someone.

He’s not completely broken.

They sit for a long time, long enough for her to slip into an after-food doze. He takes that opportunity to get up, holding her tight and switching into a bridal carry. Rey blearily looks up as he walks and he softly explains, “Taking you to bed.” 

She nods and shuts her eyes again, and they reach the palatial bedroom. They have changed the sheets to a light pink color, and he sets her down gently on the mattress. He unwinds from her and that’s when she fully wakes, sitting up and glaring at him. “Let me take off my shoes.”

She waits impatiently, and he takes off his boots, then his cloak and finally his outer tunic. He leaves the under-tunic on and reaches behind her back to unlace her dress. Rey lets him, eyes shut as he touches her skin and exposes her bare and freckled back. Then she shimmies the dress off, standing up and pushing it off her hips to pool on the floor.

Rey then crawls back on the bed, wearing just a matching pink thong. There are lace flowers across her cheeks as she sits back on her heels, breathing hard and looking expectant. Kylo takes this opportunity to reach between her legs, thighs snapping shut on his wrist. Then she grabs either side of his face, rubbing the tips of their noses together before letting him go.

His removes his hand and uses it to card through her scalp, scratching and watching her eyes flutter shut. He focuses on her breasts then, staring at her dusky tan nipples. Reaching out a gloved hand, he brushes a thumb over one and watches her shudder. “Let me get into bed to hold you.”

“What about a fire?” 

That’s right, he promised a fire too. She looks dreamily at him and he finally nods to himself. He knows how to build a fire, and he walks to the fireplace and starts by setting down two logs. “You can do three.”

“Are you going to tell me what to do?” He looks back at her and she’s sheepish, and he looks back at the fire and sets another log in between. Then he sandwiches tinder between all the logs, crumpling it up. He sets two logs on top and then uses the electric lighter by the wood to light the tinder on the fire.

“Voila.” She peeks at it and gives a thumbs up in response, then resting back against the headboard as he walks back to the bed. He climbs on top of the mattress and pulls her into his arms, watching her nuzzle into his chest.

He pulls the comforter over both of them after a while, watching her eyes flutter open only to close once more. She looks like a content baby in his arms, and he chances, “Comfortable?”

“Very.” She adjusts in his arms and yawns.

BB-9E chirps noisily and he glares at the robot. It glows red at the hostility and speeds from the room to go somewhere else. Leave it to her to have such an annoying little droid. “Don’t think of them like that.”

Her voice is sleepy, and she opens her eyes to glare at him. Stroking through her hair, he takes out the buns she’s pulled them back in. Rey shuts her eyes again and hums contentedly.

“Will you touch me until I go to sleep?”

He looks down at her, all her hair free. He stretches to set the elastics aside. “I won’t be able to sleep.”

“I’m weighing my options.” She sighs, and he shifts to lie down with her, stroking through her hair and tempted to kiss her. 

Her lips pucker at that and he shakes his head, running his thumb over her bottom lip. They part, and her tongue licks the tip of his gloved thumb. She smiles wide, and it looks like sunshine, not of a girl destined for the dark. Her eyes are a normal color again, not the red that makes him uncomfortable.

“Can I sleep in your tunic again?” Kylo is feeling sleepy as well and he nods, sitting up and untucking and removing it off his person. He lays it next to her, watching her lazily get upright and slip it over her head. He takes off his pants, unlacing the front of them as she watches on before rolling onto her belly and smashing her face into the pillow. 

He gets in next to her when he’s down to his briefs, wrapping his arms around her again. “It’s all right to sleep now.”

She yawns in response and he can’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["baby" by Anna in the North](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VU5wgleiZI)
> 
> [rey's gown](https://www.teutamatoshi.com/collections/all-products/products/starry-celeste-gown)   
>  [lightsaber forms](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lightsaber_combat/Legends)


	5. just let me adore you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She ignores him and opts to talk to her droid, “Order breakfast in the form of a picnic. We’ll be taking a speeder to the hills for a picnic.” The droid speeds off and Kylo lets go of her, watching her get up.
> 
> “Are you having a picnic?” He’s not assuming he’s coming, but she shocks him just the same. 
> 
> **“We are. Get dressed."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:  
> characters falling in love  
> oral sex  
> food eating

He’s not known for sleeping well.

That’s why it’s shocking when he sleeps well with her in his arms, snoring away and turning in his grip.

The morning light streams through the balcony when his eyes flutter open, and she’s still asleep in his arms. He pulls her to lie on top of his chest, and she stirs. Then her eyes open blearily, staring up at him.

“I thought we would sleep in?” Did he ever say that? Rey hums as she nuzzles closer into his chest, then wiggling out of his grip and getting off him. She covers her face with a pillow and Kylo watches her butt wiggle beneath the sheer pink sheets. 

“BB-9E?” The droid blips from its charging dock and rolls forward. Kylo reaches out and grabs her ass, not letting go. 

She looks back at him and he offers a cunning smile. “Maybe I want to see the empress’s ass.”

She ignores him and opts to talk to her droid, “Order breakfast in the form of a picnic. We’ll be taking a speeder to the hills for a picnic.” The droid speeds off and Kylo lets go of her, watching her get up.

“Are you having a picnic?” He’s not assuming he’s coming, but she shocks him just the same. 

“We are. Get dressed.” She enters her closet, and he lazes in bed for a little longer, before getting up and walking in after her. 

She’s trying to pick a dress, and he gets the brief vision flash of Padme Amidala picking her outfit for the day. Shaking his head to himself, he continues to watch her cock her head and weigh her options. “Do something black.”

“You always like black. I want color.” She looks at her selections and picks up a golden yellow tulle dress. 

She mumbles, “I like this one.” Then she takes off the underwear she wore to bed, swapping it for a yellow thong. Kylo stares at her pussy as she does, fingers curling into a fist as he imagines fucking her on a picnic blanket.

“You can do that.”

He forgot she can see his thoughts and dreams, and it’s rather inconvenient to have someone constantly watching. “I’ll think about it.” Then he walks out to get dressed, modestly covering up in full regalia, sans mask. He even puts on the cape and she comes out in the off-the-shoulder yellow gown, twirling ever so slightly.

She sits back at her vanity and Kylo clears his throat. Looking back, he glances at the vanity bench. “Can I...sit with you?”

She nods and scoots over, allowing him to sit. His knees take up so much space and hit the drawers of the wooden vanity. Rey gets started on her hair and he watches her with his elbow on the vanity surface. “I guarantee that this is never interesting.”

He shakes his head, “It is, oddly. I just wish I could reach up your gown.”

She snorts, “One track mind, huh?” 

“Hardly. I just want to make you feel rapture under my gaze.”

Puckering her lips, she still does her hair. “Sounds awfully sweet, too sweet to be true.”

He grabs around her hips and she squeals as he yanks her in his lap and moves to the middle of the bench. “What man would suspend his supreme leader duties for a month to go on a picnic?”

“A sweet one?”

“Exactly.” She continues her hair, and he watches. Eventually, she finishes the three buns, and he lets her get off of him. Before she does, she bends down in his face and wiggles her butt. He grips her hips as he burrows his face in her skirt, making a growling noise.

“You’re an animal.”

He mumbles, “You like it.” Then he smooths out the back of her skirt and lets her get out from the vanity. 

He gets up himself, towering over her. “I’m driving the speeder.”

She rolls her eyes, “It’s my speeder. I’m going to drive it.” Then she puts on a black cloak, hood over her head. Kylo pushes it down off her hair and kisses the top of her head tenderly.

“I insist. Give me something to do.”

She sighs, “Fine.” Then she walks back to her closet, and he walks out of the bedroom, out to where the droids are loading the glossy red speeder. Kylo helps finish loading the picnic supplies into the speeder and she wanders out to cross her arms over her chest.

He asks, “Ready to go?”

She nods, and he opens the door for her, watching her get into the vehicle. Then he gets in the driver’s side, checking his surroundings before kicking the vehicle into gear and gliding away from the Palpatine estate.

She’s looking around at all the trees and greenery as they speed by, and this is the only place he’s felt truly anonymous. They eventually reach rolling hills and he parks the speeder in secluded grass.

“I say we set up right here.”

She gets out of the speeder to answer his question and begins unpacking. Kylo helps, unfolding the blanket. There are even lush floor cushions, and he sets those out as well. Rey puts food between them, cheeses and crackers, along with fruit and some other light breakfast fare including a carafe of blue milk. 

They even have dishes and flatware and she’s making it a point to lie on her belly and eat. He sits cross-legged and spreads some cheese on flatbread, shoving it in his mouth and watching her munch happily.

“You don’t get out much, do you?”

She glances up, “Not really. Not without an escort and sometimes droids don’t cut it.” Rey then lays her head down and looks through her lashes, taking a long moment to adjust her gown beneath her so it lays just right.

He simply takes another piece of flatbread, coating it in cheese and stuffing it into his mouth.

* * *

Rey doesn’t know when it happens but her head ends up in his lap.

He’s just so soothing and the grass swishing by their ears is relaxing. The sun is warm, the breeze calm. Everything is perfect here, and she is with a man who finds her beautiful.

Sure, he hates her guts, but he cannot deny that she completes him. His hand smooths over her back as they lay on the blanket, staring at the sky. He pets through her scalp and loosens up her hair.

She dozes quietly until he grabs just under her armpits, flipping her onto her back and crawling on top of her. Her eyes open and he’s hovering over her, watching her. “Can I help you?”

“You just look beautiful underneath me, I couldn’t resist.”

“Mighty flattering, Ren.” Rey sits up, their faces only two inches apart. She shuts her eyes and his lips capture hers for what is their first kiss. It’s deep and personal, and the contact makes electricity rush and crackle her blood.

He pulls away and strokes through her hair. “I would do anything to get under your skirt right about now.”

“What’s stopping you?” She rubs her hands together to lift her skirt and show her bare feet. Her toes are painted black. Kylo rolls his eyes.

“We’re in public, aren’t we?”

“Only in the grasslands, and we’re rather secluded. So,” she spreads her legs beneath her skirt and hikes it up a little more, “Go to town.”

Kylo rolls his eyes but sticks his head under her skirt, and she feels his hands on her hips to yank down her thong. He tosses it off to the side, and she catches it to keep it safe. His breath wisps against her inner thigh and she takes her own deep breath.

When his mouth lands on her in an act of carnal intimacy, she bucks her hips and clutches a hand over her mouth to keep her sobs in. Being touched by someone’s mouth is something she never thought possible, and in a place so beautiful, nonetheless. 

“Breathe for me.” She does as she’s told and uncovers her mouth as he obscenely licks and sucks beneath her skirt. Rey feels for his head beneath the fabric and pats it, hearing him laugh.

“Don’t stop.”

“I promise I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is by ["adore you" by harry styles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iquhBgM-Qv0)
> 
> [rey's dress](https://www.teutamatoshi.com/collections/all-products/products/charming-ella-gown)


	6. haunting me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He peacefully paints, feeling calm for once. “Soothing, right?”
> 
> He nods. “The millaflower I keep in here helps, but painting is also cathartic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:   
> lots of introspection ;)

It gets boring, fast.

To no fault of hers, she tries hard to be stimulating. But Rey is used to spending her days by herself and she still keeps to that habit. Sometimes he tries to follow her to see what she does, but the little minx locks the door or disappears entirely.

Kylo practices a lot with the droid holo, but find its settings to be child’s play. As a man who’s been into battle, he knows how to hack a droid to make it brutal. He thinks of her though, of how upset she’d be if he fucked up her droid.

She’s so secret that it’s rare to catch her between breakfast and dinner. Besides doing his supreme leader duties remotely, he’s got nothing to do. So when he sees her in the hallway, purple and beaded gown dragging behind her as she walks, he pounces.

“Where are you headed?”

She turns and looks him up and down before stepping closer. She’s wearing boots with her gown, and he can see the beads actually being pearls upon closer inspection. Rey then smooths out her skirt and plays with the tassels around her waist.

“To go paint a little more.” 

He raises his brows, “You paint in gowns?”

She nods, “What else would I paint in?”

“A smock? Like a normal artist?” 

Rey rolls her eyes, “The muses of art should be happy I’m doing a dead medium, anyway.” She then twirls a strand of her hair around her finger.

“Let me see your studio.”

She shakes her head, and he wraps his arms around her. Her face burrows into his shoulder and he lifts her off the ground to hold her carefully. “Don’t make me beg.” 

"I love it when you beg. It sounds so sweet." She giggles, and he sets her back down on her feet. 

"What do you paint?"

She shrugs, "Whatever is in my head. Usually dark things."

Her skirt swishes as she walks and Kylo follows. “Can we paint together sometime?” She looks back at him.

“Sure, if you’d like to we could right now.” He nods, and she then leads him down the palatial hallway, and he follows behind like a lost puppy.

They reach a set of double doors and she opens it up to an art studio, complete with multiple easels, finished canvas, buckets of paint, and more. The balcony door is shut but there are two easels out there for what he assumes to be still-life. 

She glides to a seat in front of an easel with an unfinished work. It’s of a blackened and dead tree, the opposite of outside her window. Rey thinks of dead things often, he realizes. She picks up a palette and squirts black, grey, and charcoal paint onto the wood.

Kylo walks to an easel right next to hers. “Canvases are against the wall.” He nods and gets up, grabbing a rather small canvas. There’s already a palette available for him, the brushes between them. He doesn’t know what to paint, so he waits for inspiration to come.

It doesn’t come for a long time. It takes a lot of looking around until he finds his eyes drawn to her gown. He reaches for purple paint and begins by covering the entire canvas in a layer as a background. Then he grabs white and silver, to mimic the thread and have a color for the pearls. 

He peacefully paints, feeling calm for once. “Soothing, right?”

He nods. “The millaflower I keep in here helps, but painting is also cathartic.”

He asks, “Will you need a painting studio on the Supremacy?” She cocks her head.

“Perhaps. I’d like my own place to just be creative where no one interferes. Someone’s always interfering.” She clicks her tongue while shading.

“I promise I won’t interfere. I know what it’s like to have someone looking over your shoulder all the time.” 

She looks over at him. He confesses, “I sympathize with you.”

She swallows, looking back to her painting.

“You and my grandfather, apparently. My grandfather acts as if he knows me and my wants. He doesn’t.” She sets the palette aside and her hands tremble. Kylo stops painting. 

“Sometimes I feel this _urge_ to leave this name behind, to take up something new. To create something new.” She stands up and smooths out her skirt, smearing paint all over it. She couldn’t care less, walking to the balcony. 

Kylo is careful about setting his palette aside and he follows her. “I feel urges too.”

She doesn’t turn. He continues, “They will happen, but they always pass. The path we are on is destiny.” It has to be destiny, Kylo can’t cope if this pain they’re going through is fruitless.

“I hope so.”

* * *

Their conversation made her uneasy, and she tries very hard to hide it.

It’s not his fault, but anytime she mentions her grandfather, she feels as if he will hear her. He very well could be spying on them. She hates that part of it, the lack of privacy. 

She’s utterly silent when he gets into bed, having come back from training after dinner. Rey had just laid in bed and worried for a few hours. He seems to sense something is wrong, and he combs through her hair as she stares at the ceiling.

“I need you to remember that we’re in this together.” She bites her lip, and he is right. They’re connected to each other whether or not they like it, a bond forged between the grandson of Vader and the granddaughter of Palpatine. 

Tears bubble up in her eyes, given that they’re being forced to love each other. She hates being vulnerable but she can’t hold it inside, and she sniffles as they spill over. Kylo shifts to face her, and he stares at her.

It makes her uncomfortable. Rey sits up and tries to get out of bed. He grabs her arm and pulls her back, pulling her close to his chest to hold tight. Rey buries her face into his chest then and allows herself to cry shamelessly, knowing that the dead of night has the best chance to be forgotten.

Something tells her he’s not forgetting her weakness though.

She’s made a mistake but she couldn’t care less. “Let me calm you. Let me learn you inside and out.” He rubs her back, through the nightgown she wears. It’s low cut, so he still touches her skin, leaving electricity in its wake. She still relishes his bare touch.

“Learning who I am is scary.”

He boasts, “I can handle things that go bump in the caves of Jabba’s palace. I can handle anything.” That earns a weak laugh from her lips and she feels along his stubbled chin, kissing him quickly on the lips before he can protest.

“Learn me tomorrow. Just hold me for now.”

And luckily, he listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["haunting" by halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjyGkvNUtRU)
> 
> [rey's painting gown (this bitch)](https://www.teutamatoshi.com/collections/all-products/products/dreamy-purple-beads)   
>  [millaflower](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Millaflower)   
>  [rey's nightgown](https://orchardmile.com/la-perla/maison-nightgown-lpfb034d9e?color=off-white&gclid=Cj0KCQiA9orxBRD0ARIsAK9JDxRZP6KzJ_b3ugVmnIPaMph5qmEZaq_yhZT09l7kb2BqzxxY95RnlZ0aAlFoEALw_wcB&size=S)


	7. two households both alike in dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lies on her belly and looks over at him, smug. Kylo composes, and he reaches out and slaps across her ass, hard. She barely jumps, and the skin reddens. He brushes his palm along the curve of her backside. 
> 
> **“Can I see it?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:  
> palpatine  
> cum-licking  
> rough kissing  
> spanking

Palpatine calls over holo a few days after Rey and Kylo’s conversation.

It’s sick, how much he knows sometimes and how his own granddaughter feels like a shell rife to be used whenever he pries for information.

There’s a sound barrier she ordered around the room, to stop any listening ears from Kylo. She sits on a floor cushion in front of the holo machine, black gown spread out around her. The sun sets outside and Varykino is settling into after-dinner pleasantries like sex and mints. Instead of staring at her future husband from across the parlor, as they’ve taken to doing while reading separate books, she’s staring her weathered grandfather in the face.

“Are your nuptials on track?”

The tips of her fingers tingle with unbidden sparks that need to be released, “Yes, grandfather.” 

“Has he fallen in love with you so soon? Foolish boy, I thought he would have resisted longer.” 

Rey wants to interject that she doesn’t think he loves her. He’ll hold her and kiss her. He’ll even rub her feet or dive under her skirt when he really wants her company. But she doesn’t feel love in those actions; more like desperation not to be alone. “Though anyone would be lucky to have a Palpatine on their side.”

She blinks, then wringing her hands. “Is he still making war decisions from Naboo?” She nods, and she really hasn’t given him much other choice. What’s he to do? Sacrifice his station for her?

“He enjoys playing general, does he? I hope he corrects his actions soon, they’re getting bested by the daughter of Vader.” The name is injected with poison, ever since she was small. Vader was a traitor to them, someone who chose wrong in the end.

“Keep your eye on him and tell me if anything suspicious arises. I’ll be watching your bond closely in the meantime.” A shiver goes down her spine but she nods, the reactions so contrary to each other that she feels the conflict rise like a tide in her heart. 

Then the holo dies. She stares at the black orb, before she looks back down at her skirt. Then she looks at her low-cut neckline, the cups on her breasts both individually defined and a large sliver of open skin right between them. Kylo hasn’t seen her in this dress yet, she had told him she would change for her conversation with her grandfather.

She leaves the communication room and walks down the hall, hearing the whirring sound of the battle droid in the training area. She opens up those double doors, shutting them quickly behind her and turning to lean up against it and watch as Kylo swings and slashes at the holo projected.

All his muscle groups flex and release, and she takes extra time so stare at his thick and powerful thighs when his tunic flips up. He slashes through the stomach of the holo in a sweeping movement, then turning around.

He’s sweaty, his breath heaving. His saber is still ignited, and he wipes his mouth with his other hand, which trembles. The saber dies and Rey is being rushed by him, shoved back up against the door as he slams his lips into hers. He grabs her arms and pins them to her sides, deepening the already needy kiss ocean depth. 

Rey feels like she’s floating while she kisses him, letting go of her control and her worry. She gives it to him, surrenders it through their teeny bond they’ve woven between them. Their lips break and he breathes as hard as her, Rey looking up through her lashes.

“I enjoy kissing you a-a lot. I don’t mean to get all-”

“I like it. Makes me feel special.” Then she combs through her hair, which is down today. His hand drifts along her cheekbone and cut of her jaw before walking between her breasts and tugging on her by the bottom of the neckline. She steps towards him.

He then looks down at his saber, before offering it out to her. “Here. Hold it.” She looks at the large hilt, gripping it tenderly and turning her wrist every which way. 

She can’t help herself, it comes out of her mouth before she consciously allows it, “Is your cock this big too?”

Then she gulps, whipping her head up to stare at him. He looks pensive, watching her for a chance to take it as a joke. Then he says one word, “Close.” 

Her gut _flutters_. “Oh. _Oh_.” Then she thrusts it back towards him, and he begins to laugh. Rey blushes deep scarlet. 

She begs, “Please take it back.” 

He hums, “No, let me see it in your hands more. Gives me a very clear picture.”

She asks, “Would you ever let me see it?”

He looks up from her hand before shrugging. “Meet me in bed tonight to find out.” Then he takes the saber from her and her heart speeds. 

“For now, I have to get back to training.” She bites her lip before nodding, brushing through her hair with her fingers before turning around and taking her leave.

* * *

He takes an extra long time in the ‘fresher, just to make her sweat.

Rey has been watching him like a hawk ever since he entered the bedroom, sitting patiently at her vanity and pulling a fine silver comb through her locks. She’s got one thing on her mind, and he steels himself mentally and physically. He’s already hard against his stomach, rubbing himself in the shower to the thought of her wet pussy.

He wraps the towel just over the tip of his cock, hoping the black fabric doesn’t reveal the bulge right away. Kylo knows he must do his hair routine when it’s less damp, so it’s time to enter the lion’s den. 

He saunters out into the bedroom and she’s nowhere to be found. Her closet light is on but the door is shut, and he avoids it as he goes to bed, unwraps his towel, and gets under the covers. He relaxes into the pillows and waits.

He waits for a long time, long enough for him to look at the droid on the charging dock and contemplate asking if she’s okay. She comes out then and his mouth dries.

She’s wearing lingerie, but not just any lingerie. A lace bodystocking, with connected garters and a black and thin thong. She looks tousled and perfect and she rubs down her hips before walking to the bed and climbing in.

She lies on her belly and looks over at him, smug. Kylo composes, and he reaches out and slaps across her ass, hard. She barely jumps, and the skin reddens. He brushes his palm along the curve of her backside. “Can I see it?”

“See what?”

She’s flustered, “You know what-” He snorts before pushing the covers off and watching her eyes widen at the long and impressively thick cock before her. He’s not compensating for shit. Rey gulps and he wraps his hand around it, stroking it. 

He says, “You can watch me touch myself.” 

She retorts, “That’s not fair.” 

He still strokes, and shrugs. “Life isn’t fair. Hasn’t anyone told you that?”

She rolls her eyes and hops up to sit back on her heels, watching him like a little owl watching their dinner. At any moment she could strike and he really doesn’t want to have to fight her off. But she’s collected, observing as he strokes his cock and closes his eyes, giving into visions of her pussy slipping and sliding over his dick.

“Why not now?”

He croaks out, “Wedding night.” His balls begin to tighten up as he strokes, and he tries hard not to come so quick. 

He fails, shooting ribbons all over his lower stomach muscles and ever some on his pecs. Rey blinks a few times, wide eyed. Then he grunts, “Lick it up.”

“Huh-”

He grabs the lingerie right between her breasts and pulls her close. “Lick. My. Cum.” Rey nods then, and ducks her head, beginning to lick. She licks up every last drop, and even wipes her mouth like she’s had a satisfying meal afterwards.

“Good. Now come here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["the prologue" by halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ya7LA0PfIFs)
> 
> [rey's gown](https://www.teutamatoshi.com/collections/all-products/products/jet-onyx-tmd-gown)   
>  [the lingerie](https://www.yandy.com/Lace-Garter-Halter-Dress-with-Attached-Stockings.php)


	8. you are mine, i am yours (lets not fuck around)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She asks, “Defile me?”
> 
> Filth continues to flow, “Fuck you with my cock. I want to, I want to see exactly how tight you are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> drunk character  
> some filthy thoughts

“That is the most ostentatious gown I’ve seen on you so far.”

Rey is painting again, facing her canvas with a palette in hand. It is day twenty of his visit and today she’s finally gotten the courage to paint his silhouette. If it were anything else, he could catch on, but his silhouette standing by the balcony when the moon is high has seared into her mind.

He’s got a brand on her and she knows she’s weak for it. The gown she’s wearing swishes in the breeze, a bright turquoise blue off the shoulder number. Pearls dot the skirt and embroidered flowers caress the sweetheart neckline, along with tufts of matching feathers along the edges.

It’s truly a work of art, and she’s managed not to get paint on it yet. “You don’t like it?”

Kylo wanders into the room and sits next to her at his own canvas, left over from the other day where he joined her for a second time. “You know,” he grabs her attention once again, “you should get ready to plan our ceremony. It’s coming up soon.”

The mention of the wedding, from such previously resistant lips, sends her brain into a nosedive. She sets the brush down and stares at the painting in contemplation. She hasn’t even thought of her gown yet, the most important part in her mind.

She decides on a whim, “I want no one there for the ceremony.”

He views her. “I want a coronation instead.”

“You would get both but I understand if you want to keep the ceremony small. Only a few members of the First Order will be in attendance, as a formality.” She doesn’t want anyone there but compromises have never been her strong suit. She rises, stepping closer to him before she watches him offer his lap.

Sitting down delicately, she gets a better look into his eyes. Kylo accepts the closeness, breathing a grateful whisper through the bond. How much of their bond is forged by them, she wonders.

“My grandfather will want it on Exegol, to fulfill the prophecy of the Sith.” Rey hasn’t fully given in yet, Palpatine waiting until his little monster would be a queen before performing the Sith ritual. 

“Where do _you_ want it?” Is he asking what she wants? That’s a first from anyone, and she takes a moment to contemplate. Where would she want to get married?

Looking out the balcony, she watches as the sun sparkles on the lake and the breeze blows little ripples. Someone is out on a boat in the distance and the hill country bordering their heaven looks so enticing from here.

She answers, “I want it here.”

He says, “Then we’ll have it here. See? That was easy.” Rey giggles before slating to serious again, tucking her face into his neck.

“Will things change after we marry?” Will he leave her to her own devices more often? Will she be property?

His answer is simple, “They will. But for the better, I hope.”

That’s all they can do.

Hope.

* * *

The isolation is getting to him, bad.

This place has grown on him, the night breezes smelling so sweet and soothing his tumultuous soul. But the isolation, feeling what Rey has felt for the past fifteen years pours Corellian brandy into his cuts just like how he pours it down his throat. On top of all his past traumas, on top of dreaming odd dreams, it weighs on him.

It’s late at night, and the First Order has lost the Resistance once again. The messages coming through his data pad stress him out to the point of not sleeping, wandering the halls and occasionally stopping to take another angry or worried holo call from Pryde or Hux. 

Both men make him sour, the latter more so. He had scoffed at Kylo marrying for convenience, even though it’s turning into one of the best decisions as far as their fleet is concerned. Eventually Kylo found the brandy and signed off for the night, and the rest is history.

He’s extremely drunk by the time he makes it back to the bedroom, bottle empty. He stows it behind his back as he enters the room as quietly as he can. He hopes he can just fall into bed and pass out in a coma.

He’s never the type to drink much but tonight is a major exception.

“Where were you?”

 _Kriff._ He hiccups and stares at Rey, who’s sitting up in bed. She reaches over and turns on the light, peering at him. She’s wearing a black sheer chemise with Marabou trim around the cups, the most enticing of sights. It’s like she’s begging to be fucked and he has to shake his head to himself to keep the thoughts at bay.

Too late.

“You can if you want.” Rey pushes back the covers and shows off her thin thong.

“If you tell me why you’re so drunk.” The jig is up and he laughs uncomfortably, unwilling to talk about war with anyone else but the people he’s designated to wage it. 

He doesn’t elaborate, “Hard night.” Kylo sets the bottle on the vanity and then the tablet as well, before beginning to strip off his nightclothes, feeling like a furnace. 

“I’ll get you a cool cloth.” She gets up and walks into the bathroom, the light flicking on. He scratches the back of his head, getting a perfect view of his torso and lower half in the vanity mirror. His thighs are thick and muscled, the cock between them thick and long with a thatch of dark pubic hair at the top; he’s meticulous about grooming. His torso is thick as well, obliques toned and chest defined.

Rey comes back with a damp cloth and presses it to his head for him. He relishes the attention, eyes shutting and body relaxing a little more. His head still swims for liquor and he stupidly starts speaking, “Don’t want to defile you until our wedding night.”

She asks, “Defile me?”

Filth continues to flow, “Fuck you with my cock. I want to, I want to see exactly how tight you are.” 

She accepts this with a small nod before tracing along his stomach and his v-line. The touch feels like trails of electricity, but the sensation isn’t unwelcome. “But I shouldn’t do that to you.”

“What if I told you I wanted it?”

Touche. He gently strokes through her hair, and sighs, “I don’t think I could get my cock to work right now. I’m too drunk.” 

“Tomorrow?”

He leans down and plants a wet kiss on her forehead instead of answering. Rey sighs and she looks so sad, and Kylo didn’t think his heart could crack in two like the kyber crystal in his lightsaber. She then says, “That’s okay. I want you to be comfortable when it happens.”

Looking up, she offers a small smile that reassures him that everything will be all right. He takes a deep breath before walking to the bed, managing to get to his side before collapsing face first into the plush mattress. Rey gets into bed as well, and strokes through his hair as she gets very close to him.

It's the perfect way to sleep on such a horrible night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["draw your swords" by angus and julia stone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RRNUPGLbu8)
> 
> [rey's painting gown](https://www.teutamatoshi.com/collections/all-products/products/sweet-dreams-tmd-gown)   
>  [rey's chemise](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/in-bloom-by-jonquil-magic-marabou-trim-babydoll-chemise-and-thong/5492539/full?origin=category-personalizedsort&breadcrumb=Home%2FWomen%2FClothing%2FSleepwear%2C%20Lounge%20%26%20Robes%2FNightgowns%20%26%20Nightshirts&color=black)


	9. won't you let me poison your heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been together for twenty-five days straight and not once has Rey had the nightmare. She blames it on cuddling him, and she would be fine if it never came again. 
> 
> It does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> parental death (rey kills her parents theory lets go)  
> bickering  
> vomit  
> sobbing

They’ve been together for twenty-five days straight and not once has Rey had _the_ nightmare. She blames it on cuddling him, and she would be fine if it never came again. 

It does.

She’s a child, based on how low to the ground she is and how strong Unkar Plutt feels gripping her arm. They’re watching a transport ship load passengers, including her parents. They’re both noticeably drunk, stumbling and slurring their words as they hand over their recently received credits to the pilot. Those credits are from selling her and a fire ignites inside as the ship’s boosters glow.

She tries to get away, to run towards the ship. Unkar holds her tight and tugs her back, and Rey notices a black-clothed figure in the distance, watching her. She shrieks, “Help me!” She now sees that the person is Kylo Ren, who isn’t moving. He looks horrified as he watches her, then looking at the ship as it lifts off the sand and fly away.

She sobs and tugs harder, “Come back!” 

Unkar snaps, “Quiet, girl.”

Two things happen then, that are not typical to the dream. Kylo runs towards her, and Rey unleashes a supersonic scream that echoes through the desert for such little lungs. The ship, high in the sky, explodes into a fiery blaze. Metal rains down onto the sand and she stares in horror, as does Kylo.

Unkar snaps, “You killed them, girl.”

That’s when she wakes up and promptly runs to the bathroom to get sick. Expelling the contents of her stomach, she allows herself to sob openly over the clear implications she’s caused her own misery. She killed her own parents in a fit of rage and thus damned herself to this place.

Leaning up against the door that separates the toilet from the rest of the bathroom, she trembles as she replays the image in her head of the ship bursting into light and explosion. The smell of melting metal still tinges her nose.

There's a knock on the door and she doesn't feel fit to be seen. She gets off the ground anyway and opens the door. Kylo stands there, shirtless in only the pair of sleep pants he’s worn to bed so many times before. She stares at him, tears in her eyes.

He’s seen what she’s done. Definitively done, since the Force doesn’t lie; it only tells cruel truths. Kylo reaches out and tenderly touches along her jaw, whispering, “My sweet girl.”

She shakes her head, “I murdered them. I just wanted them to come back and I murdered them.” 

He pulls her into his arms as she sobs again. Lifting her off the floor, he walks her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, out onto the balcony where the night breeze and the soothing millaflower sit. Plenty of other flowers wind around the balcony, a cacophony of greens and pinks and purples and yellows.

Kylo confesses after a while, “I killed my father.” Rey looks up and she notices how resigned he looks.

He says, “I did it for my master. He thought it would push my over the edge, further into the dark.”

Then he continues while she adjusts in his arms, wiggling slightly and biting her lip, “It didn’t. It only made me more confused, made me hurt. So I understand why you’re hurting. I yearn for my parents too.”

She whispers, “I could’ve had a different life if they just lived. They would’ve come back and then-”

“Rey, sweetheart, I need you to be honest with yourself. Would they have come back?”

The question makes her pause, stomach flipping over as she finally thinks rationally about it. Her parents were drunks, her mother selfish enough to hide her baby girl from Palpatine and only make the process painful. They would’ve never remembered they had a daughter.

“No they wouldn’t have come back.”

If her mother had lived, then she could’ve been captured and they have reunited Rey with her. Palpatine would’ve killed her father, but Rey could’ve been raised by a real mother. Kylo interrupts the fantasy, “He would’ve killed you and kept his daughter, Rey.”

She shakes her head, “That’s not true.” Her grandfather loves her, he wouldn’t keep her safe if he didn’t.

“He kept you locked up for fifteen years with droids who couldn’t understand a little girl and her needs. You needed love, Rey. A friend.”

“I have friends-”

“Droids do not count as friends. They are service items that a person purchases or builds for a task. They feel no emotion. You needed a person to have taught you all the little lessons you needed.” Having the fact that she grew up essentially alone thrown into her face makes her get out of his arms and back onto the ground, staring up at him as she leans against the spaced railing with her arms crossed.

She doesn’t care about the fact that her nightgown is completely sheer and everyone can see it, appliques winding down the sides and across the cups. Rey doesn’t want to cry in front of him again so she just sniffles, “There’s nothing you can do to change how I was raised, so if you have a problem with me, _kriff off._ ” Then she walks past him, hearing him follow her. 

“Go sleep in one of the other bedrooms. I’ve had enough of your assessments for tonight.”

He shakes his head in defiance. “I’m sleeping right here.”

“So you can eavesdrop on another nightmare and tell me how much my parents hated me? Or maybe it’s so you can fuck me in a dream instead of talking a big game in reality-” He walks towards her and she stops speaking, afraid that this is the final straw and she just pulled it.

He stops very close to her, and she stares directly at his chest. “You and I are destiny, a dyad in the force. Two halves of a whole, I have no choice on being in your dreams.”

“Then why am I never in yours?” Every time she tries to penetrate his head when he’s asleep, it’s locked up except for petty surface thoughts like hunger.

“I’ve stopped dreaming.”

That gives her pause before she shakes her head, “Liar.”

“No, I don’t dream unless it’s your dreams. I’ve stopped having nightmares as soon as I’ve come here.” 

Peculiar. Rey furrows her brows in thought and then she asks, “When you say we’re bonded...”

She’s read enough Sith texts (dreadful things compared to live training), to know what a force bond is. They’re thought to be a hoax, but what they have fits the classic indicators. Seeing dreams, getting their thoughts in your head and vice versa. You can even present to the other from light years away, across the galaxy. “It means that there would be a gaping wound again when you die. Or you’ll feel an emptiness when I pass.”

She doesn’t want to think about him dead, not when the war is still raging. Rey swallows and sits on the bed, and he kneels before her. He grabs both of her hands, turning over her palms and tracing the lines. 

“We will win this war and rule together. I promise.”

* * *

The dress comes two days later.

Rey is in a frenzy when it does, triple checking it’ll be covered up so Kylo doesn’t see it, and setting the delivery for when he typically trains.

Even then, he senses her uneasiness and has been following her all day. From painting to watching her train with a holo, he won’t leave her alone and the delivery grows closer and her nerves continue to spike.

She’s contemplating changing into a gown in her closet when he pops in the doorway and she blurts, “Don’t you have something to do?”

He furrows his brows and she apologizes, “Sorry, just worried about something.” She feels a light probe begin and she growls. The probe stops.

He looks sheepish, “What are you worried about?”

She mumbles, “Much better. I’m getting a delivery that you can’t see and you just won’t stop following me. I’m thinking it’s deliberate.” Rey thumbs through the rack while he chews on that, finally picking out a light blue, all tulle gown, the sleeves puffing to her elbows. She changes out of her sweaty training clothes and slipping the gown over her hips and sliding her arms through the holes.

She turns around to display her bare back, “Zip me up?”

He steps up and zips up the dress, “A delivery?”

She nods and turns around, grabbing both of his biceps gently and biting her lower lip as she stares up at him. “My wedding dress.” The date is coming up soon, having been set for ten days from this point by the two of them. It’s the only day that worked for everyone in attendance and Rey never expected to be catering her wedding to other people. 

Realization flashes across his face and he nods then. “Very important. I’ll go train and get out of your hair.”

He walks away but Rey clears her throat. “Why were you following me?” 

He stops and looks back, “I uh…”

He scratches the back of his head, looking at the floor. “I wanted to ask you to do something for me.”

Her curiosity is piqued and she walks towards him, bare feet warm on the heated tile of her closet and bedroom. “What is it?”

He swallows, practically gulps, as he reaches to hold the swell of her hip through the tulle. “I would ask if you could uh...suck my cock later but-”

Her answer is immediate, with little thought, “I would love to.”

He blanches. “You would?”

She smiles, “I would. If you leave me alone, I’ll suck your cock later.”

He nods quickly, and she smiles as he steps away from her. 

She calls after his person walking out of the bedroom, “I’ll see you later!”

Then she giggles, giddy with all the possibilities for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["poison" by vaults](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bV6eaF0iAxs)
> 
> [rey's nightgown](https://darkestfox.com/products/thais-nightgown?variant=2750645174285)   
>  [rey's gown](https://www.teutamatoshi.com/collections/all-products/products/blooming-jardin)


	10. i don't want them to know the way i loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey have been alone together for one month but it feels more like a century to her. He doesn’t leave that day like she fears, knowing he could very well fly off and leave her to die here. 
> 
> But he doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> pregnancy  
> blowjobs

The night doesn’t come quick enough.

Kylo paces in the bedroom, wearing absolutely nothing as he does. Rey is in the bath and has been for two hours so far. He can’t stand waiting for anyone but her, and he’s contemplating bursting in there and just forcing his cock into her waiting mouth.

Kylo waits though, pacing as he eventually hears the tub draining. He perks up and quickly gets into bed, pulling the covers over his lower half so he doesn’t look too greedy. He crosses his arms over his chest and watches as she leaves the bathroom, a bathrobe on her shoulders and wrapped up tight.

She disappears into her closet and he swallows, hearing hangers scrape on the racks. Then she comes back out in a fully sheer robe, buttoned up to just underneath her bare breasts. She looks a little sheepish as she comes to the bed, climbing in and smoothing out the fabric across her thighs as she lays down.

He chances, “Do you still want to suck my cock?”

She nods and turns on her side, getting close to him before scooting down so her head is level with his groin. He pushes the comforter back and his cock rests against his stomach, worked up and red from waiting for so long. Rey peers at it for a long time.

“It’s so...big.” He gulps and watches her adjust herself more, pressing her thighs tight together and making her look so wanton and needy. Then she wraps a hand around the shaft, making his back lift off the bed as he moans. It’s the first time he’s ever been touched by anyone but himself. 

“It’s so hard too.” Her tongue flicks out to lick across her lips before she strokes him, face twisting in determination as her wrist moves up and down.

He gasps when she reaches for his balls, letting them move around her fingers before she leans down and wraps her lips around the tip of his cock. Her tongue swirls around the slit and she touches herself through the fabric of her robe. She’s good at this despite being a virgin like him, and he wraps his fingers in her hair to pull her further onto his cock.

She gags and he couldn’t care less, holding her in place as she breathes harshly through her nose. Then he lets her go and she pulls off him, still stroking while wiping her snotty nose. Then she goes back in for the kill, deep throating him again while he lets a stream of little moans out of her mouth.

He holds her head in place when he comes, shooting down her throat and into her mouth to swallow. Yanking off him, her mouth is full of gooey cum before she swallows right before his eyes. He’s spent, clear in how he breathes hard and heavy.

Rey gazes at him with so much adoration in her eyes it makes his stomach hurt. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you love me. You shouldn’t love me.”

Her eyes roll before she cuddles into his side, still gazing at his cock. “I do though.”

She then looks up.

“And you can’t stop me.”

* * *

Day thirty hits with no fanfare.

Kylo and Rey have been alone together for one month but it feels more like a century to her. He doesn’t leave that day like she fears, knowing he could very well fly off and leave her to die here. 

But he doesn’t. He stays around, lets her sleep on his chest next to the fireplace when deciding on wedding details becomes too much. He doesn’t mind her ostentatious gowns or how she looks in the mornings or after training, and he certainly doesn’t mind when she eats like a pig.

She loves him. If she knows what love is, she does. She doesn’t want harm to come to him and she wants him in her orbit forever. 

The fire crackles in the hearth as she lies on top of him, watching the flames lick across the logs. He built the fire himself, and she blinks slow. His hand comes across her corset back, the tulle printed with flowers and the bodice embroidered with red roses. The top is off the shoulder, exposing a good portion of her upper spine.

He’s on his datapad in his other hand, also resting on her back. Despite her wishes, he still constantly works. “Hux and Pryde arrive tomorrow.” 

The names mean nothing to her despite being the First Order figureheads that are crashing her wedding. She sighs and he looks down at her, “They’re only staying for five days.” This is so they can case her out and see if she’ll truly bring them to ruin, she can tell.

“If Hux speaks to you alone, tell me.” The territorial nature of the ask makes her heart flutter.

She prods, “Why? Worried I’ll learn something I shouldn’t?” 

He snorts, “Hardly. I just know he’ll try something once he sees how beautiful you are.” She rolls her eyes and sits up, straddling him. The skirt spreads out around her and she smooths it out. 

“I can take care of myself, you know.” He pets through her hair, which is down tonight. She saw in his thoughts that he liked her hair down and she’s been trying to accommodate ever since. Rey doesn’t believe in changing herself so she still plans to pull her locks back into buns whenever she feels like it.

“I know you can, my little monster.” 

She beams at the nickname before leaning down and kissing him. Their lips move against each other’s with a ferocity unmatched, and Rey can practically hear an orchestral swell in her head. His lips pull away and kiss down her neck, sucking bruises on the way as she looks delightedly at the fire.

“I may have to leave for the Supremacy earlier than you to make sure everything is in order for your arrival.” She cocks her head.

“What could need to be done for my arrival?” 

Kylo answers, “Plenty. You’ll see. Then after a few days of acclimation, we move onto our honeymoon in Canto Bight.” She’s never been to the casino planet before and had confessed she wanted to take a honeymoon somewhere before her coronation, mostly to relax a little before she tears into her duties as an Empress.

She confesses, “It all sounds lovely, in theory.”

He asks, “Are you nervous?”

“I’m afraid I won’t be a good ruler.”

He says, after a moment of thought, “With time, you will be. It just takes practice and making mistakes, it’s just on a scarier scale.” 

She nods, then saying, “I’m afraid of ruling while pregnant.” It’s her plan, not that he would know, to get pregnant as soon as she humanly can in order to be less alone. 

He looks concerned, “Pregnant?”

She asks, a little concerned, “You want children, right?”

He shakes his head and Rey feels her stomach drop and flip over. She’s only wanted a baby for the past ten years, something to keep her from being less lonely. “You don’t want a-”

“Not currently. Not when the war has the chance to go bad.” Rey gets off of him and he tries to grab for her, and she feels frustrated tears well up in her eyes.

“What if I want a baby now?”

Kylo looks lost, opening and closing his mouth twice. She wipes her eyes, feeling them brim with tears before she sniffles and turns around. He whispers, “Rey.”

“You can sleep in here for tonight. I would like to be alone.” Then she walks out of the parlor, practically running down the hall as she sobs uncontrollably. How could her grandfather trap her with someone who doesn’t want children?

What is she to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["hurts like hell" by fleurie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUlX8ltm_JU)  
> [rey's robe](https://darkestfox.com/products/pilar-robe)  
> [her gown](https://www.teutamatoshi.com/collections/all-products/products/scarlet-love-tmd-gown)


	11. where civil blood makes civil hands unclean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She keeps going before he can say anything, “Am I undesirable as a mother? Is that it? Are you afraid you won’t think I’m beautiful because I’ll have children?”
> 
> “Stop putting words in my mouth.”
> 
> **“Then tell me I’m wrong.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> mention of pregnancy and having children  
> fighting  
> hux and pryde and the knights of ren enter the fray

He knows he’s messed up.

It’s pretty obvious, because she had banished him to the parlor for the night. The way she had looked had kept him up most of the night, the pure disappointment that cracks his heart in two.

She had cried because of him. Sure, she probably has before but he was never aware of it. This hurts his soul, his bond mate hemorrhaging sadness and hurt like an infected wound would push forward pus. 

It’s almost time to meet Hux and Pryde and he hasn’t seen a hint of her. He steps up to her door, his stomach turning as he searches through their bond for any sign that she needs him. There is nothing. Only pain and confusion, longing and searching.

Knocking on the door, he speaks, “Rey? Sweetheart?”

There’s no response and he tries to open the door. It’s locked and he growls to himself. Then he says, “Open the door.”

Still nothing. He pounds his fist on it, “Rey? Come on.”

He hears a door slam inside and he steps back from the door, lifting his foot and ready to kick it open. Rey opens up the door, and he looks her up and down. She’s wearing a carmine red off the shoulder gown with a tulle skirt. There are gauzy sleeves that go down to her elbows and an abundance of flowers across the cups of the dress. It looks positively First Order.

But her face is sad, and she clasps her hands in front of her. “I-”

“You’d rather I give up what I want so you can rule your stupid galaxy? Is that it?” The accusations are unwelcome and his mood spikes into anger.

“I never said that.”

“Am I supposed to die fucking childless and alone?”

“I never said that!”

Her arms cross over her chest and she stares him down. “I spent my whole fucking life wondering why my grandfather wouldn’t let the living near me, and now you come into my life and my home and tell me the same?”

She keeps going before he can say anything, “Am I undesirable as a mother? Is that it? Are you afraid you won’t think I’m beautiful because I’ll have children?”

“Stop putting words in my mouth.”

“Then tell me I’m wrong.”

He pauses and they gaze at one another. Kylo then says, "You'll always be beautiful, regardless if we have children-" 

She storms past him and down the hall, and he can hear heels beneath her dress. They click across the stones of the home and he follows close behind. "We're not ready for children." 

"I'm ready."

"You're not."

She whirls around and glares at him. "You think because you've taken care of a baby doll that you're ready?"

She admits, "Yes."

He snaps, "That is how you fuck up a child, Rey, by thinking you're ready. I don't want our child to come into this world during a war that we could not win."

Her lower lip wobbles and she's obviously never told no. 

She reads his head, "That's not true. I'm told no every time I want to leave this place."

Kylo reaches for her face and she slaps his hand down. "Don't you dare fucking pity me like some kind of abandoned Loth cat."

He reveals, "I don't pity you. I think you're rushing into something because you're lonely and you have been your whole life."

She flinches at his assessment and he hears a _whoosh_ of a ship over the house and a high whistle and whine of a landing. Rey looks to him and Kylo steels himself.

"Hux and Pryde." 

She shakes her head to herself. "I'm not in any shape to be talking to anyone."

"I'm sorry, Rey, but you have to."

He walks away from her.

And luckily he hears her follow.

* * *

She wishes she could plunge a saber through his chest.

Rey is livid and when she is livid, she dances in the dark side like a witch at a bonfire cursing a man. 

They walk to the landing pad where a ship has landed, Kylo having moved his TIE earlier in the day, apparently. 

Kylo looks _pissed_. “I told them not to come.”

Rey asks, “Who?” Looking over at her, he tries to grab her hand. Rey moves it and refocuses ahead as the ship’s loading ramp lowers down. Then six men walk down the loading ramp, and her mouth dries.

They’re all clothed in black, wearing a helmet much like he has. They also carry various weapons and stop in front of Kylo. In sync, they kneel in front of him as Kylo puts his hands on his hip. “I told all of you to _stay_ on the Supremacy and await my mission assignment.”

One, with an arm like a blaster, speaks, “With all due respect, master, we all decided that your wedding was our obligation to attend.”

“It’s not but thanks for assuming so!” The rest of the Knights of Ren look at her and Rey feels her heart turn to ice. These men could easily kill her if they caught her off guard.

Kylo does the introduction angrily, “Rey, this is the Knights of Ren. Knights of Ren, this is Rey.” Rey doesn’t move and they all get up from their knees, one with a large ax nodding his head. The others just assess her.

He points each one out then, “Ap’lek.” His ax scrapes against the ground.

“Kuruk.” His helmet has blinders on the side like one would use for a Fathier in a race.

“Ushar.” He carries a club that blinks red.

“Cardo.” He’s the one with the blaster arm.

“Trudgen” His blade is massive, like a cleaver.

“Vicrul.” His scythe glints in the sunlight.

After he’s done with the introductions, two more people walk down the ramp. One has flaming red hair that pops against the lake. The other is an older man with a clean-shaven face and grey hair, his cheekbones defined.

Kylo greets them, “General Hux, General Pryde.” They both regard him and then her most of all. 

“This is Kira Palpatine. My wife in a few days.”

Rey smooths out her skirt, holding out her hand to shake. Hux is bold, reaching for her hand and placing a kiss to the top. Fury crackles in the bond and she controls the electricity at the tips of her fingertips to give her tightest smile to him. Pryde does not shake her hand, his own clasped behind his back.

Kylo looks angry, but it’s restrained. He says, “I have a fine toniray reserved in the parlor if you two would like to catch me up to speed on all that’s happening.”

Hux and Pryde look at one another and Rey says, “The droid will show you.” She gestures behind her to BB-9E, who followed them both. 

Rey then looks to Kylo for a moment before squatting down in her large gown and talking to the droid directly. “BB-9E, could you lead them to the parlor?”

The droid happily beeps and rolls away. Hux and Pryde follow them, and the Knights of Ren remain, watching them both as Rey turns to Kylo. Her voice is low and tense, “So you’re just leaving me alone?”

“Rey-”

“No, you know what? I’ve already had it with you.” 

Then she storms off, and she hears him say, “Follow her.”

She whirls around and points a finger at him, “Don’t you dare have your mutts follow me.”

Kylo holds up his hand so the Knights of Ren stops moving. Then she storms away, picking up her skirt as she does.

She doesn’t know what to do with the rest of her day, destined to spend it alone now.

She’ll figure it out though.

She always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["the prologue" by halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWoL1-mp248)
> 
> [rey's gown](https://www.teutamatoshi.com/collections/all-products/products/carmine-bloom-tmd-gown)


	12. baby you should stick around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She snorts, “He won’t even train with me. Besides, I know you all want to.” 
> 
> She pauses then and they all stare at her. “Pick one of you and I’ll see you tomorrow. Unless you’re scared-”
> 
> The one with a giant cleaver steps up. “Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags   
> fighting couple

Obviously, she changes for dinner.

She wouldn’t be a budding empress otherwise, wearing a gown that seems too adult for how she’s been acting. It’s a black low cut thing with a slit up the leg and embroidered flowers and feathers across the skirt and bust. 

Kylo silently seethes at dinner as she enters, late as usual. She plops down in her seat at the head of the table, opposite of him. They normally sit close and tangle their feet but not today. She hates him today. “Sorry I’m late, I had to change from training.” 

It’s customary not to eat until the lady of the house sits so he digs in as soon as she does. Hux and Pryde are a little more testing with their food.

He gripes, “It’s not poisoned.” Hux takes a bite at that and he knows that his Knights are currently eating on their ship. They’ll sleep on there as well, given that Kylo won’t let them into the house. Rey eats happily, not even looking at him as he does. 

He wants to ask her what her problem is, and if she really loathes him as much as he feels through the bond. He pushes something through the bond, _“I’m sorry.”_

That hits her like a tide and her eyes snap to his. Then she takes a bite of grilled mythosaur and chews it hard. 

Dinner is mostly silent until Hux talks to her. “So your grandfather is Emperor Palpatine.”

She mumbles, “Correct.” Kylo watches on closely.

“It must be nice to have such an influential grandfather. I mean he championed the Empire in its heyday.”

Rey says, “That was before my time. I don’t focus on it much.”

Kylo knows she’s not politically inclined but she need not make it so obvious to people who think that stuff matters. She shrugs to herself before pushing back her chair. “I’m retiring for the night.”

He also gets up, “Me as well.”

She looks back at him, rolling her eyes and storming out of the room. He follows without a look back, watching her walk with clenched fists into the bedroom.

Just as she tries to slam the door, he catches it with his foot. It hurts like hell but he couldn't care less. She gawks at him and he says, “Talk to me.”

She asks, incredulous, “What would I have to say to you?” 

Kylo swallows, “You’re marrying me in three days. We cannot start this on this note.”

She opens up the door a little more and he keeps his foot in place. “Let me come in and speak with you.”

“Are you willing to listen to me? Even if it’s not what you want to hear?” 

He knows it will not be pretty, and he nods. Then she moves aside and he walks into their room. She shuts the door behind him with a slam. “I don’t want to be lonely anymore.”

He stares at her and she looks at the ground, skirt swishing across the floor. Then he blurts, “You’re not alone.”

He gulps before continuing, “Not with me.”

Rey looks up through her lashes, “Neither are you.”

She continues before he can get a breath in, “But I feel as if I’m compromising too much.” 

He bites his lip before answering, “I’m not getting you pregnant while the war is still happening.”

“Then when will you?”

He looks down. “When the dust settles and we establish a new order-”

She turns away and walks into her closet. “Compromises need to happen, Rey. I’m sorry that it isn’t what you want to hear-” Her soft sobs after she slams the door cut him off and he steps up to the door immediately.

He knocks, “Let me comfort you.”

Her voice trembles, “I don’t want to be comforted.”

“Yes, you do. You need to.” The door pops open and he walks in, seeing her in a heap on the floor. Tears streak her face and she wipes them away.

She grumbles, “I must look so pathetic.” He gets down on the floor and shakes his head.

“You don’t. Showing emotion isn’t weak.” He’s learned this over the past year without his master in his head, telling him to suppress his urges. She flops over so her head is in his crossed legs, and he strokes through her hair.

“Soon we’ll win the war, we’ll put in place the government, and I’ll give you your baby.” Kylo is terrified of taking care of a little life, barely able to comprehend taking care of her. Making themselves into a family is a terrifying prospect.

She sighs. He says, “It’s the best I can offer you.”

She nods, “I know. You’re trying your best.” 

He keeps holding her.

_________________________________

Rey can’t sleep. 

He fell asleep rather quick, holding onto her like a Kowakian monkey-lizard. It’s almost like he’s trying to keep her there, in the orbit of his rest.

She breaks from him, however, watching him stir before rolling onto his belly and smashing his face in the pillow. Rey grabs the robe off the back of the chair when she gets out of bed, wrapping the brainworm silk around her. The fabric is printed with winding and pink peonies, backdrop shining a bright iridescent white.

She ducks out of the room, bare feet warm on the heated tile as she walks through the house and makes sure the droids put everything in its place. Eventually, she hears the soft roll of BB-9E behind her and it feels like her life before Kylo. Wandering without a wink of sleep, wishing for someone to take her away.

BB-9E beeps suddenly and she turns around, staring all six of the Knights of Ren in the face. They carry their weapons in a nondefensive position. Frankly, they scare the shit out of her and her breath hitches.

“Why are you following me?”

The one with the scythe answers, “You’re the future empress. We’re obligated to protect you according to our master.”

Rey answers, “I’m in my home-”

The one with the ax responds, “People have been killed in their own home.”

She rolls her eyes and keeps walking, eventually turning around to face them. Her hands fall to her hips, watching them stop. The droid turns his head around too before beeping at her in what feels like an angry way. Since droids can’t feel emotions, it couldn’t be.

She giggles to herself and they all cock their head in unison. Rey walks past them and starts back towards her room. She calls behind her, “Why don’t you make yourselves useful and train with me tomorrow.”

The one with a gun as an arm answers, “Our master forbade it.”

She snorts, “He won’t even train with me. Besides, I know you all want to.” 

She pauses then and they all stare at her. “Pick one of you and I’ll see you tomorrow. Unless you’re scared-”

The one with a giant cleaver steps up. “Me.”

She smiles, “Good, good. Goodnight boys.” Then she walks away, down the hall to her bedroom. Opening up the door, she sees that the bed is empty. Rey looks around the room and finally sees him on the balcony, his shirt removed and exposing scars on his back. She’s seen them before but not how they look from afar.

She walks out to the balcony and wraps her arms around him. “Where were you?”

“Couldn’t sleep, so I walked around. Since when do your Knights follow me?” 

“Since I asked them to.”

“Do they sleep?”

He shrugs and turns around, leaning up against the railing and leaning down to kiss her tenderly. Rey accepts it, grabbing either side of his face as their lips lock and move against one another. He picks her up under her thighs; her legs wrapping around his waist.

It’s a perfect reconciliation for any other couple. For them? It’s a reminder that they have each other.

And only each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["dark doo wop" by ms mr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0yFi_EXAC8)
> 
> [rey's gown](https://www.teutamatoshi.com/collections/all-products/products/laced-flowery-tafeta)   
>  [kowakian monkey-lizard](https://www.starwars.com/databank/kowakian-monkey-lizard)   
>  [rey's robe](https://kimandono.com/products/kimono-robe-peony-butterfly-long?variant=38763988163)


	13. i tried to help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can’t sleep?”
> 
> He would be awake. “I wouldn’t either after a dream like that.”
> 
> She says feebly, “Get out of my head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> mention of pregnancy, children  
> fighting

She dreams that she’s riding him. 

Her hands are on his chest as she does, their skin slapping together as she bounces on top of him. The feeling of him inside her feels like the rapture, a fullness she can’t describe as she takes all of him. 

He’s coming apart at the seams, moaning and grabbing her like she’s the last thing he can depend on. Rey dreams that she doesn’t have a chip in her thigh, that he doesn’t pull out. That he comes deep inside of her and lets his seed fester.

Her eyes flutter open to the dark night, blinking rapidly as she reaches out to the side and feels him laying next to her.

“Can’t sleep?”

He would be awake. “I wouldn’t either after a dream like that.”

She says feebly, “Get out of my head.”

“Never.” 

Turning over onto her side, she crosses her arms over her chest like a stubborn little girl. She hears him shift and then get very close behind her, tucking his face into her neck. His hand comes over her breasts, feeling them through the sheer fabric of her bodysuit. She lets him because the touch feels nice.

Not because she adores him or anything.

“Do you forgive me yet?”

“No.”

“When will you?”

She looks back, “Until I get what I want.”

“That bartering won’t work on me, you know.” 

She swallows. “I just want something to take care of.”

He hums and he suggests, “I could get you a lothcat as a wedding gift.”

She sighs, “A loth cat?”

He nods and she rolls her eyes to herself. “I wouldn’t know how to take care of one properly.”

“Then how could you take care of a child?”

He’s got a point there, and the puzzle pieces finally click into place. For a girl not used to living with others, the expectation that she could take care of a child is too high. That hurts to realize, like a whip crack across her back that makes her flinch.

“I promise you will be ready eventually, the world will be ours and it will be safe too. That’s all we can hope for.”

She nods in agreement, for the first time in a few days. His hands drift down to between her legs, two fingers rubbing over her clit through the fabric. Her breath hitches and he snorts against her.

“Beautiful girl. My beautiful girl.”

She wishes she could be.

* * *

She disappears after breakfast, training clothes on her body and lightsaber in tow.

Kylo has learned to leave her alone, after eavesdropping many times. She gets distracted by him, wanting him to join her for live combat. He’s promised himself he would never raise his saber to her again.

He goes in search of his knights, who are always willing to fight him tooth and nail for sport. Kylo steps onto their ship, calling out, “Which one of you wants to challenge me first?”

There’s no response and he looks around the large ship, to either side of him. “Where the hell are you guys?”

He steps deeper into the ship and sees all of their weapons gone. That’s when his brain puts two and two together, rushing out of the Buzzard and back into the house. He stomps down the hallways to her training area, hearing the telling whistle scream of a vibro cleaver against a lightsaber blade.

He storms into the training area, stopping in his tracks as he witnesses Rey twirl her lightsaber and slash at Trudgen, who’s blocking each of her hits skillfully as she bares her teeth and grunts. She doesn’t notice him but Trudgen does, immediately running back away from her. She looks briefly confused until she notices him, a guilty look on her face.

Her double-bladed saber still crackles, black training clothes tight to her body. “None of you, and I specified this, I allowed none of you to fight her. So who’s idea was it? And how many of you went against my orders-”

Rey blurts, “It was me who asked.” She kills the saber and watches him, noticeably worried about his reaction. 

He explains, “They’re all infinitely more skilled than you-”

“Then how come I stunned three of them?”

He stops and looks up at his knights for confirmation. Vicrul says, “It’s true. She got me first, then Cardo, and Ap’lek.” Ap’lek is one of the best fighters among the knights, wielding an ax like the best of them and usually delivering a lethal killing blow two clashes in. The key with him is to duck, and she must’ve figured that out.

“That still doesn’t answer my question as to why you’ve followed her orders instead of the orders of your master.” 

Rey swallows, “Don’t chew them out for my insolence.”

He looks over and she bites her lip. “That’s all I want.”

Kylo looks at his knights and she sighs, “Training is over, I guess.” Then she walks past him and out of the room.

They all stare at him and he sighs, turning around and following her. She’s stowing away into their room when he walks in after her. “They were the first people to pay attention to me besides you. I’m sorry for wanting a little human contact.”

“They could’ve hurt you.”

“They all made it a point to put guards on their weapons and set them to stun.”

“They still could’ve somehow harmed you-”

She disappears into her closet and he follows behind, watching her strip off and begin to look through the rack of gowns to wear. “Please tell me you understand why I’m worried.”

She picks out a deep carmine gown, off the shoulder and printed with darker and lighter blooms across the skirt. Embroidered flowers sit along the edge of the top. 

“I do but also I think it’s baseless.” She steps into the skirt and hikes it up over her hips, pushing her arms through the holes. Then she turns around to show him her bare back.

She asks, “Zip me up?”

He does as he’s told and zips the dress up, seeing her shiver when their skin touches for a second. Then she turns around and he grabs her hands, holding them tight in his own as she stares up at him. “I wouldn’t be able to cope if you got hurt. I’d probably kill all of them for you.”

She blushes deeply and then says, “I like them all. They all have their own personalities and ways of doing things that make me curious.”

He snorts, “Loving my knights more than I?” 

She beams, “Of course I am, darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is by [:you should be sad" by halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DjAkpsjUEA)
> 
> [bodysuit](https://darkestfox.com/collections/bodysuits-tops/products/karmay-sheer-bodysuit)  
> [rey's gown](https://www.teutamatoshi.com/collections/all-products/products/ruby-frolic-tmd-gown)


	14. you came in like a thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reminds, “It’s okay to be nervous as long as you maintain strength from the outside.” It’s something his mother always told him growing up, the only thing that’s stuck.
> 
> The only thing that he’ll admit that stuck. Other than his eyes, chocolate brown and what she described as “intense” or “wise” when he was growing up. Ben was always an old soul, according to her.
> 
> **“Don’t let them see you weak.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> palpatine  
> abusive palpatine  
> drunk kylo

It’s the night before he is to be married and it’s a shit show of alcohol and antics.

His Knights had decided to commandeer him and take him out in Naboo the eve of the ceremony, and he’s also been dragged to sleep in the Buzzard and leave his bride be.

Fat fucking chance. Kylo sneaks out when the opportunity presents itself, Kuruk going to piss while he assumed Kylo was in a drunken slumber in a spare bunk. He ran off the ship as soon as he could and towards the house, knowing the other Knights are wandering the halls like protective watchdogs to keep people away from Rey’s room.

God knows he doesn’t trust Hux as far as he can throw him, so the Knights acting like the extra security is welcome. 

He doesn’t know how he will get up there until he sees a trellis connecting her balcony to the parlor room balcony. Thorny pink roses wind up it and he leaps for it, not caring that the thorns cut into his palms as he hauls his huge body up the trellis. He hisses to himself, “Ow.”

It’s a long climb and he can hear it creak and groan like it will break under his weight. He makes it though, stepping onto the balcony and looking at his bloody palms.

He calls sing-song, “Oh, Rey!” The room is dark as he walks in, practically stomping around the room. She sits up groggily in bed, her force signature yawning with her.

All he can see is a bra, sheer lace cups defining her chest. Her hair is piled high above her head and her skin looks luminous in the light of the moons. Three moons hang in the sky over Naboo, each one more beautiful than the last.

Nothing is as beautiful as her though.

“Kylo? What are you doing here-” He walks to the side of her bed and kisses her full on the mouth, tongue pushing past her lips to tangle with hers.

They kiss for a long time, getting lost in the passion and tender dance of lips. She pulls away first, caressing his face and pursing her lips. “You’re in trouble, you know.”

He scoffs, “For what? I’m Supreme Leader, I can do whatever I so choose. Like, see my betrothed right before our wedding day.” Kylo sits on the edge of the bed and she rolls her eyes at him. 

“You know I could’ve had my dress out and you would’ve blown the surprise for yourself.” 

He laughs loudly, “I wouldn’t remember darling. I barely remember the night I got blasted on Corellian Brandy.” She pouts before leaning up against the headboard and clicking on the lamp.

“You’re a sloppy drunk, you know. Also, you kiss a lot.” Seems believable and he shrugs.

“I just want to express my adoration for the most beautiful woman in the world.” Maybe that’s a little heavy-handed, but he wants to make her smile. It works, and she reveals the high-waisted sheer lace panties beneath the blankets so casually that his eyes only flit to them before back to her gaze. 

“I don’t want to have sex with you tonight,” she finger-combs through her hair, “I want to save my energy for tomorrow.”

He confesses, “I refuse to fuck you in the ship we’re taking. Too cramped, not romantic enough for what you deserve as an Empress. We’re fucking in Canto Bight.”

“That’s not fair and you know it, you know I’ll want you under my skirt as soon as we leave.” He sighs and she crosses her arms over her chest. 

“I can’t if I’m piloting, can I?” He’s got that escape going for him, and he wonders how Rey will feel leaving for the first time. Rey snorts, unamused. 

He asks, “Are you nervous to leave here?” He knows she still has to iron out moving to the Supremacy, but Kylo will hire people to pack for her and handle it. 

She shakes her head, “I’m excited to move onto a new chapter. With you, no less.” Then she tosses her hair over her shoulder and crawls to kiss him again, climbing into his lap and holding either side of his face while they lip lock.

She pulls away again to admit, “I think I am a little nervous, though.” 

He reminds, “It’s okay to be nervous as long as you maintain strength from the outside.” It’s something his mother always told him growing up, the only thing that’s stuck.

The only thing that he’ll admit that stuck. Other than his eyes, chocolate brown and what she described as “intense” or “wise” when he was growing up. Ben was always an old soul, according to her.

“Don’t let them see you weak.”

* * *

He falls asleep with his face in her chest, drooling away. 

Rey can’t sleep, barely having gotten a few winks before he so loudly barged into her room. She focuses on his wild hair, how she pets through it as he snoozes away like a cat in the baking sun. It’s not like she’s nervous to marry him, quite the opposite.

She’s nervous about the people watching them marry, about the world’s reaction. She knows her anonymity is gone as of tomorrow, and they make their debut on Canto Bight as a ruling couple in love. 

The holo tablet rings, nestled in her nightstand drawer. She takes it out carefully, seeing her grandfather’s identifier come up. 

Her stomach flips over and she looks down at Kylo. Then she presses answer, unable to cover herself but keeping the view of herself to her shoulders up. He can’t know that Kylo is in her bed the night before their wedding, too humiliating and shameful for a bride to be to admit in her eyes. 

“Grandfather?”

Palpatine is shadowed, a hood over his head. He’s on the rack that keeps him alive and upright, like a puppet.

“My darling girl, how is everything coming along?” The concern is rare from him and she bites her lip. 

“It’s tomorrow, so right on track. We have two First Order people here to be witnesses to our union-”

“I will land on Naboo tomorrow morning to oversee your nuptials and meet our new allies.”

That takes her breath away and Palpatine continues, “Did you think I would’ve ignored my granddaughter’s wedding? Or miss out on such a lucrative opportunity?”

Does he know her faith in him is wavering? Does he finally know about the nightmares, care about the scars from being shocked during training? Does he know how much he’s hurt her and now he’s rectifying it?

“I mean, I don’t trust you not to run.”

No, he’s still okay with hurting her. Rey swallows and inhales deeply. “I wouldn’t. We both want this.”

“You do. I trained you well, girl. I’ll be in orbit before you know it.”

That makes her sick, and the way he hangs up makes her stomach roll. Rey sets the tablet aside and tightens her fist in the sheets, squeezing until her knuckles go white.

It’s bound to be a long night at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["baby" by anna in the north](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VU5wgleiZI)
> 
> [lingerie set](https://darkestfox.com/collections/lingerie-sets/products/arabella-high-waist-panty-set)


	15. wait, they don't love you like i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leaves before she wakes to the happy beeps of BB-9E. 
> 
> She realizes upon waking that it’s her wedding day, and with an accompanying feeling of dread, **her grandfather is arriving on the planet.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> abusive ass palpatine  
> bodily harm to a main character  
> reference to poisioning a character  
> weddings

He leaves before she wakes to the happy beeps of BB-9E. 

She realizes upon waking that it’s her wedding day, and with an accompanying feeling of dread, her grandfather is arriving on the planet.

Rey gets up quickly, lots to do to her body and lots to do on the front of packing her things for Canto Bight. She’s put it off for a long while and now it’s finally time to get it over with, picking gowns being an impossible task.

She starts with running a bath in the rose quartz tub, pouring in fragrant oils to soften her skin and salts to make her muscles less sore from training the day before. A hot bath will do her some good and she strips down as it fills up. 

Once it’s halfway full, she sinks into the water and sighs in absolute ecstasy. That is until she hears a crash in the other room, lunging for her saber that’s not there. “Just me!”

That’s Kylo’s voice. She perks up and looks back at him in the doorway. She then hisses, “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“You’re nervous through the bond, did you think I was just going to ignore it?”

She sighs and dunks underwater before surfacing for air after a minute. He’s sitting beside the tub when she comes up and she glares at him like a little loth cat. Kylo sweeps his hair from his face and stares back. 

“What’s wrong?”

Rey shakes her head, “Nothing-”

“Banthashit. There’s something wrong and you need to tell me so I stop worrying too.”

She bites her lip and looks at the water, then rinsing her face with it. Kylo isn’t amused by her ignoring him, beginning to pout. “Tell me. Now.”

She sighs, “You could say please, you know.” 

Kylo sulks before mumbling, “Please?” It’s pained, as if he doesn’t want to say it. 

She confesses, “My grandfather is coming.”

He gulps, “He can’t-”

“He is. It’s unfortunate.” Then she refocuses on the water and squeezes excess moisture out of her hair. 

“When is he arriving?”

Almost as if on cue, a ship flies overhead. Rey focuses on the sounds of the boosters and identifies it as her grandfather in only a moment. Kylo looks back at her and she shrugs, “Now.”

She asks, “Can you go greet him?” Then she dips under the water and hides there, hoping he’ll leave.

He doesn't leave. Rey has to surface, and she pushes her hair back as it slaps to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Kylo watches her and reaches out to caress under her chin. “There’s no reason to be afraid.”

Is she afraid? Is that why her chest feels so tight?

He promises, “I won’t let him hurt you.”

* * *

Kylo eventually leaves the bathroom to let her bathe in peace, his knights congregated outside of Rey’s room. 

“Emperor Palpatine-”

He says, “I’m aware.” God knows he’s not ready to talk to the bag of bones on a rack, and he walks away from his Knights with his cape billowing behind him. He wishes he grabbed his mask, but he believes it’ll be pointless. 

He walks out to the airstrip instead, watching the ship power down. He hears the creak of wheels and _attendants roll Palpatine_ down a ramp on the rack that keeps his decrepit old body together.

Kylo is ready to sneer, but he holds off, just waiting for him to get his bearings. He hears the march of his knights and holds up his hand for them to cease. “Go get Hux and Pryde.” They all grumble before turning around and walking away.

Palpatine assesses him with cold fishy eyes. “Where is my granddaughter?” He looks like he will burn alive in the shiny Naboo sun, black hood over his pale and paper-thin skin.

“Getting ready for the wedding. She told me through the bond to come to get you.” That’s a lie but he doesn’t need Palpatine in his ass about it. 

“Is she in her bedroom?” Kylo nods and two attendants come and roll the rack past Kylo. 

He quickly says, “I was bringing Hux and Pryde to meet you-”

“I want to see my granddaughter. I suggest you stay out of my way in my own home.” 

_This isn’t your home,_ he thinks bitterly, _it’s hers._

But Kylo agrees and lets him through, the attendants pushing on the rack.

* * *

She’s out of the bath when there’s a knock on the door, the hair braiding droid that has been recently delivered pausing its work.

“Come in!” She feels the force signature of her grandfather already and he’s wheeled into her room by two attendants she doesn’t recognize. Has he killed the last ones so soon?

“My sweet girl.” She blushes deeply and lets the hair droid get started on her locks once more. 

He’s wheeled into her periphery and Rey looks to the side to view him until something forces her head back forward. Then Palpatine says, “Are you filled with joy at the thought of marrying your one true love?”

Rey nods, “I am.” 

Rey feels something tighten around her throat, and she realizes it’s his grip through the force. She struggles to swallow and tries to claw at her throat. “Listen to me carefully.”

Then he continues, “I will give a vial of synox to you to kill Kylo Ren, and we will have killed the last Skywalker.” Confusion reigns supreme. Skywalker? Since when is he a Skywalker?

If he’s a Skywalker, why hasn’t he tried to kill her? Palpatine thrusts her head forward to slam against the wood of the vanity and she cries out. She’s used to being tossed around like a doll for training but something about it on her wedding day feels worse. “He will kill you first. He’ll be halfway inside you before he pulls out a light saber and puts it in your belly.”

She argues, futilely through the chokehold, “He loves me.”

“That’s what he tells you. I know the truth, and he’s more ready to kill you than ever.” That’s when she feels something chipping at the vessel inside that holds her happiness; her small amount of joy that remains for this event.

He breaks through and snatches it, beginning to laugh as he takes more of her energy, making her feel woozy. Dark circles bloom beneath her eyes, lip wobbling as she struggles to fight the theft to no avail. Palpatine feeds on and thrives off her life force and happiness that he’s taking.

It’s the only time she’s felt real joy in her life.

And it’s gone in an instant.

* * *

The first thing that should have tipped him off is how Palpatine is off the rack and walking.

He can’t focus on a thing like that, not when the pontifex is going over their vows with him. Rey had picked them, Kylo remembering he was too preoccupied that day to even eat. They had a battle (that they had won).

He’s wearing finery that looks like his regular clothes, ingrained with silver threading. The most luxe detail is his cape, hand-painted with a scene from the Varykino hill country where he believes he first fell in love with her.

There are a lot of moments like that, however. 

Hux and Pryde flock to Palpatine like a moth to a flame, bowing their heads and talking excitedly. Palpatine seems disinterested in the two of them, and Kylo feels her in the force then.

Her signature is sapped and weak, nothing like it should be on her wedding day. Kylo turns around and his Knights are blocking the way to enter into the home. They must know something he doesn’t. Looking to Palpatine, he glances back at the door again.

To quell his nerves, he talks to himself, “Maybe her dress is just heavy, and it’s exhausting to put on.”

He knows that’s not true and suddenly her signature smacks him upside the head. She’s closer than he originally thought and Palpatine seems to sense this. Kylo strides to the pontifex, standing with his hands clasped in front of him. 

The witnesses assemble off to the side and get settled just as the droids open the door.

Her dress is the first thing he notices, white skirt large and in charge with crystalline dots of beading right next to silver lines of beading in the fabric. It leads up to a similarly decorated sheer top, silver and white lines covering up her breasts but maintaining a woman-like hug around her chest. She has long sleeves, dotted with white like randomized polka dots. Everything is so intricate that it takes his breath away. Her hair is thrown into three buns at the back of her head, done more elegantly than her usual style. 

Kylo takes a deep breath and watches her glide over the stones to him. Then he holds out his hands for her, Rey taking them gently and stepping near the balcony. The lake is calm, sun bouncing off of it and rippling only a little.

The Force feels whole when they touch each other for prolonged periods of time, and Kylo brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Her eyes are her normal green, but bruise-like circles she did not have before lay underneath. Concealer struggles to lighten them a fraction.

What did Palpatine do to her? How can he kill him-

_“Kylo.”_

The thought is in her voice and she gives him a small smile that reflects in her tone. It’s a weakened smile though, and he growls, “ _What did he do to you_?” 

There’s no answer in his cerebrum. _“Rey.”_

_“He did nothing. I’m fine.”_

_“You’re not.”_

The pontifex interrupts them, “The rings please.” They’re forgoing an introduction, wanting to get the nuptials over with so they can head off to Canto Bight. Rey never had an engagement ring, so he’s rectified it. 

It’s huge, a massive diamond inset into it. They welded a wedding band to the ring to combine the two flawlessly together. Rey smiles weakly, and he also pulls out his own red gold band. Red is the color of the Sith so he thought it would reflect accordingly. 

The pontifex says, “Repeat after me, Kira. I promise to give you the best of myself.” He wishes he used her preferred name, but he refocuses on Rey as she does as she’s told.

“I promise to trust and respect you as your own person and to realize that your interests, desires & needs are no less important than my own. I promise to share with you my time & my attention and to bring joy, strength & imagination to our relationship.”

The vows sink like stones in water.

“I promise to keep myself open to you, encourage your dreams and help shoulder our challenges. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting.”

She can’t stop smiling at him, even as he notices that she has a lump in the middle of her forehead. Physical proof of assault is all he needs.

“I promise to be your partner and equal in all things. I promise to love you in good times and in bad – completely and forever.”

The ring slips onto his finger and he grabs her hand, pulling out the monstrosity of a ring to slip onto her finger. 

“Kylo, repeat after me. I promise to give you the best of myself. I promise to trust and respect you as your own person and to realize that your interests, desires & needs are no less important than my own. I promise to share with you my time & my attention and to bring joy, strength & imagination to our relationship.” 

He repeats all of it back, waiting to slip the ring on her finger. “I promise to keep myself open to you, encourage your dreams and help shoulder our challenges. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. I promise to be your partner and equal in all things.”

He tacks on internally, for her benefit, _“I promise to kill the people who have hurt you.”_

“I promise to love you in good times and in bad – completely and forever.”

The ring slips onto her finger and seals their fate as man and wife. The pontifex sounds so far away as he confirms this, and Kylo pulls her even closer to him, skirt smashing up against his thighs. 

“You may now kiss your bride.”

He doesn’t think twice, dipping Rey in his arms and locking lips with her. He imagines fireworks in the background.

Not the unimpressed look of her grandfather. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they are married folks. time to start wrapping everything up. thoughts and feelings welcome at [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah). 
> 
> chapter title is inspired by ["maps" by freya ridings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3GtVuroa_U)
> 
> [rey's wedding dress](https://pin.it/7c7TWiD)   
>  [kylo's wedding band](https://www.vanswedenjewelers.com/conon-polished-14k-rose-gold-wedding-band-with-black-red-carbon-fiber-inlay/)   
>  [what's a pontifex](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Pontifex)   
>  [wedding vows](https://snippetandink.com/modern-wedding-vow-ideas/)   
>  [synox poison](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Synox)


	16. but somehow i just want you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship powers down and Rey takes a deep breath, adjusting her skirt as he sits back and watches the Knights of Ren scramble to cover their backs in case of an attack. Rey watches them like he does, before she rises. Kylo rises as well, holding out his arm for her.
> 
> She takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> THEY FUCK   
> Palpatine is an abusive grandfather and kylo is pissed about it  
> Canto bight  
> General rich people excessiveness  
> Talk of marriage

He gets her off Naboo as quickly as he can.

Sure, it’s a little complicated given the droids have to load the Finalizer with her bags. He’s allowing Pryde to take the TIE Silencer back to the Supremacy for safekeeping since only one can fit in the cockpit and it’s utterly useless just sitting on Naboo. 

She’s got six trunks, and she clings to him as he speaks quietly to Hux. “I don’t want to be contacted while I’m away unless there are significant firefights to be had.” Hux nods, sneering slightly as he does.

He wants to punch it off his face. Instead, he drags Rey away and onto the ship. She seems exhausted, dragging her feet as he lets her go to get in the cockpit.

She asks, “Is there a bed?” It’s a transport ship, so there are bunks. He doesn’t want her to particularly leave him though. 

“Why don’t you sit right here and press the buttons I tell you to?” He pats the co-pilot seat and she bites her lip.

She asks, “Can I change out of my wedding dress at least?” 

Kylo nods, “I’ll get us out of orbit while you do that.” Then he powers up the ship, taking off his cape as he does and hearing her unstack trunks and open them while he flies them off of Naboo. Then he searches for and put in coordinates for Canto Bight. He can sense the Knights following in the Buzzard through the Force. He had decided to bring them the night before while drunk, needing manpower to keep people away from him and his new bride.

Rey comes back into the room with a white robe on, wrapped and tied off. She plops down and lays her head on the board, being careful of any buttons. He reaches out and rubs her back soothingly, biting his lip.

“What did he do to you?” He checks her body through the force, feeling her head throb. But one thing that’s hauntingly absent is joy. It’s sapped, hemorrhaging out of her like someone sliced her femoral open. 

“He just-” she lifts her head, “he just roughed me up a little. It’s nothing I’m not used to.” Rey rubs the lump on her forehead and Kylo feels anger bubble and boil inside his belly. He has half a mind to turn around and plunge his saber into Palpatine’s skull.

He doesn’t, staring straight ahead as she continues, “I promise I’ll be fine and right as rain in about twelve hours.”

Kylo asks, “He took the joy of your wedding day away from you and you think everything is fine?”

She sighs, “It’s not. You’re right.”

Kylo reaches over and grabs her arm, pulling her into his lap and caging his arms around her. He nuzzles into her neck and inhales the sweet scent of her Tonka and vanilla perfume. “I’ll protect you forever, lovely girl. They’ll have to keep cloning me so I can make sure you’re safe.”

That earns a laugh, and she adjusts in his lap. He encourages, “Just sleep right here. I don’t want to stop holding you.”

* * *

She’s in bed when she wakes up.

The bunk is cramped, but plenty of blankets pile atop her. Her robe has been removed, bra and panty set still on her frame. She wonders idly how much she’s slept and rolls over in her nest. 

She hears Kylo humming to himself in the cockpit, and she selfishly sends a  _ Hello _ through the bond.

The humming stops, and he comes into view, holding a datapad.

“Feeling better?” 

She nods, the lump on her head still throbbing but nothing a layer of bacta on a bandage can’t fix. She believes she brought a bottle of it that just needs to be brought to room temperature. Most of all, she feels a bit of happiness when she looks at her husband. He’s wearing his black undertunic, resting over pants and heavy utilitarian boots on his feet. He resembles a dark smuggler if she’s ever seen one. 

Rey brushes her hair out of her face, “How long until Canto Bight?” 

“Twelve galactic standard hours.”

She asks, “How long have you been up?”

He admits, “More than a day. It’s fine, I survive on little sleep.”

She glowers at the fact that he’s not taking care of himself. “You’re sleeping for a few hours as soon as we arrive.” 

“We’re doing plenty when we arrive, not in the sleeping category though.” Then he stares pointedly at her breasts, and she rolls her eyes.

“Not if you fall asleep, drooling on top of me.”

“Could keep my cock nice and warm if you would like.” He cunningly smiles and snorts, getting out of bed and giving him a full view of her ass as she walks to the cockpit. He follows her, grabbing a cheek before she sits down in her chair. She turns while he still holds on, running into his chest and staring up at him.

There’s a soft probe on her head, “Can I check on you?” 

She nods her head, and the probe begins, melting into her head like ink dripping into a drop of water. They become one, their force signatures mingling with one another. This is what a good mind probe feels like, not the kind her grandfather performed when she was growing up.

He covers all areas of her body before they lock eyes. She offers him a slight smile, and he returns it before winding out of her head. Then he lets go of her ass to pull her into a hug.

It feels so good that she never wants it to end.

That’s when Rey decides she can’t kill him.

* * *

Her gown is...flamboyant to say the least. 

It’s a bright fuchsia pink skirt with an emerald green sweetheart neckline with feathers cascading on the bodice. She looks like a rare bird in the tropical planets.

“I figured the public would love it.” Then she tosses her curled hair over her shoulder, spinning in the skirt as the draped skirt billows. Kylo refocuses on landing procedures, the knights out in front of him and supposedly taking care of it. He can pull his Supreme Leader rank if needed, but he enjoys staying as inconspicuous as he can. 

“The question is what shoes I should wear. Will we be walking from the hangar?” He tries not to look at her like she’s daft for suggesting he would ever make her unnecessarily walk.

“We’re taking a speeder, wear whatever shoes you’d like.” She scurries off and the comms crackle.

Kuruk comes on, straight to business. “We’re clear. Follow us to Hangar Seven. It’s a private one, the staff is already posted there.” 

“10-4.” The comms click off and the ship moves again, tailing the Buzzard. They enter the cloud cover, coming in over the ocean to view the rocky and high cliffs and finally the main casino on Canto Bight. 

“Oh wow.” He looks back to see Rey standing and staring out the windshield. Then she plops down in the co-captain chair; her eyes are only focused on their surroundings, at the Fathier track and woods that open up to the rest of the poor desert of Cantonica. The uber-rich play here, while the rest toil in the desert.

“It’s beautiful.” He eases the ship down as the Buzzard coughs up smoke that clouds his windshield for a moment. Rey blinks a few times, taking in her surroundings as the ship glides into the hangar.

The ship powers down and Rey takes a deep breath, adjusting her skirt as he sits back and watches the Knights of Ren scramble to cover their backs in case of an attack. Rey watches them like he does, before she rises. Kylo rises as well, holding out his arm for her.

She takes it.

* * *

Stepping off the ship is daunting in itself, but Rey nearly runs off of it. She can’t help herself, unable to believe she’s actually somewhere besides Exegol or Naboo. 

Her heels click as they walk through the hangar, mostly empty. The knights surround them in a formation that covers all sides of them. Rey was stupid enough to leave her light saber in her trunk. 

Kylo’s is clipped to his belt as he walks with her, arm in arm. They exit outside and she spies the sleek all black speeder hovering. Rey already sees various alien species taking her trunks and putting them into a cargo speeder to deliver to the resort. 

“It’s been a bit since I drove a speeder.”

One of the Knights interjects, “Ap’lek will drive you both. We’re not risking an accident with you behind the wheel.

Kylo nearly  _ pouts _ , “But-“

“No buts. Get in the back.” Rey does as the Knights bid, lifting her skirt just a little and getting ready to open the door. Kylo’s hand flashes out and he opens the door. He doesn’t stop there, lifting her up by her hips and into the speeder. She sits primly and properly in her gown and sweeps it aside when he carefully gets it. He’s making sure he doesn’t step on the fluorescent pink skirt either. 

Then he leans over and clicks the seatbelt in place for her, snug across her middle and keeping her tight in one spot. The speeder drives away from the hangar, following a cargo speeder.

Rey looks back at the remaining knights hanging back and Kylo says, “They’ll catch up.”

She nods to herself and looks back forward, reaching for his hand and watching as the woods pass by. It’s hot today and her legs are sweating in the tulle. Dresses are something she requires to be happy though and she could use a little joy right about now.

“I’m pissed I packed my fan in the trunk.” It’s muggy, and she hopes her hair isn’t going frizzy. 

Kylo replies, “I’m sure they sell some in the boutiques.” She forgets she can just buy things in person now, too used to looking at them on a holo screen. 

The ride isn’t long at all, taking them directly into the speeder bay to get out and enter into the lobby of the massive resort. It’s multiple levels and Rey hasn’t even seen a hint of a casino as she peers through the opening into the lobby. 

She tries not to rush towards it, knowing the two Knights need to cover the two of them. There’s a purple Twi'lek woman waiting for them it seems, staring directly at them with a data pad. 

Kylo links arms with her and walks her to the woman. “Supreme Leader Ren and his wife, Kira Palpatine I presume?” It’s odd to hear her proper name from the woman’s lips and she doesn’t recognize it, really. 

Kylo nods, face hard as he scrutinizes the black and white lobby they walk into when following her. Rey looks around in wonder as they’re walked to a set of elevators. “You two are residing in our penthouse suite. Your bags will be delivered relatively soon after you get settled in your room. We at Canto Bight implore you to explore this place and find what you like to do.”

She presses the button for them and Rey holds onto his arm tight. The elevator opens immediately and they step in before the Knights. The Twi’lek timidly holds out the puck to get in the room and Ap’lek takes it, doors shutting as soon as his hand clears the threshold. 

The ride is short and silent up to the top floor, but that’s when heady anticipation builds in her blood and leave her mouth dry. Lots of things could happen when they get up there, and Rey knows that either way, she’s getting fucked for the next few hours.

And she welcomes it, she bathes in the anticipation of fucking someone for the first time. Sure, they’ve fooled around before, but never him inside of her. The entire thing has her blood rushing in her ears and the elevator arrives at the top floor and requests puck access one more time. 

It slams against the reader and dings, and the smoked over doors open to reveal the black and white penthouse playland they’ll be staying in. There are comfy sectionals centered around a holo projector, a full kitchen, and more. She tries to rush for it but Kylo grabs her by the back of her skirt and pulls her back. Then he reaches under her legs and she squeals as he picks her up in a bridal carry to take her over the elevator’s threshold. 

“Do you like it?”

She nods quickly as he sets her on her feet in the middle of the room, gown gliding across the glittering quartz flooring. Rey looks around in wonder at everything, then noticing there’s a spiral staircase. 

Kylo leans over to whisper in her ear, “That takes us to our room.”

She asks, a little perplexed, “How do I drag my gown up there?”

Kylo assesses her, “You could take it off.”

She bites out, “In front of your Knights?” He shrugs.

Then he suggests, “I could help you. Hold the skirt and such.” 

She shakes her head, determined to do it by herself. Then she has another thought, “How will they get the trunks up there?” 

He sighs, “They’ll manage I’m sure.”

She looks at him with worry and he reaches to touch her cheek. Then he starts up the stairs, Rey inhaling deep and picking up her skirt. She hates that she chose high heels, and she takes each step one at a time. Her skirt drags in the back and there’s a few times where she almost trips over herself.

She makes it though, and Kylo looks impressed. “Well done, empress.”

She blushes deep and looks to the closed door that he walks towards, moving aside for him automatically. 

She follows behind and enters the bedroom.

All bets are off then.

* * *

He doesn’t enjoy waiting. 

Not for anything, but especially not for her. He specifically instructed her trunks to be set outside of the room for this purpose, wanting ample uninterrupted access to his new bride.

His blushing bride, who’s looking at the millaflower petals scattered across the pristine white sheets. They have a calming aura to them, which is why he requested them. 

Kylo is glad he dressed down for their arrival, minus the cape on his shoulders. He has impeccable fashion for this trip, given he will be a Supreme Leader in public. People will be practically vying for his attention, but unable to get it due to the six Knights surrounding them at all times when they’re out. 

This is their private time, and he will relish every minute of it. He sees her chest rise and fall with a deep breath and they’ve done things before, he’s seen her undressed.

But this feels heavier, pressing down on him. This is the forging of a dyad at work. 

Rey is speaking, “I had lingerie planned for this-“

“Later.” He will rip through her dress if he has any say in it. Kylo walks towards her, holding out his hands for her to take. She does, so delicately it’s like a butterfly landing in his palm. 

He pulls her close to him, into his arms and leans down to kiss her tenderly. She accepts the kiss by parting her mouth for his tongue to creep in, brushing up against hers. 

They kiss for a while, lazily and slowly, breaking every so often to breathe or kiss another part of a face. He loves kissing across her freckles, or the tip of her nose. Eventually he pulls away and stares at her, watching her eyes open and gaze dreamily up at him. She looks at him like she looked at Canto Bight; with wonder and astonishment.

“Do I have permission to rip your dress?” He doesn’t know why he’s asking instead of just doing it, but maybe she has a certain attachment to this dress. Though Rey treats them like any old garment, getting paint and mud on them. 

She nods, “Yes. If you can.”

He raises an eyebrow at the challenge and nods to himself, reaching behind her and knowing he will have to rip along a seam or bust the zipper open. He gives a few testing tugs on the seams, feeling strong and stitched together tight. The zipper is flimsy however, and he tugs hard, feeling her head burrow into his chest as the zipper breaks.

He peels it off her, with a little cooperation on the spaghetti straps. It leaves her nude and he notices she’s shivering then. “Are you cold, sweetheart?”

She shakes her head and admits, “Nervous. I’m afraid it will hurt.” 

He holds either side of her jaw and looks her straight in the eye, “I’ll prep you enough to take me. We’ve done all of that before, right?” She nods, and he clicks his tongue to himself at the fact that the millaflowers don’t have the same soothing effect when plucked.

“Why don’t you go lay down? Maybe let me eat you out?” He can placate only her, everyone else being an enemy. He doesn’t reassure enemies.

She nods and crawls onto the bed, showing off her pretty pink thong, nestled between her cheeks. Then she lies on her back and spreads her legs after taking it off. It shows she’s nearly bare except for a bit of hair in a strip. Her cunt is shiny, and he asks, “How long have you been wet?” 

Rey replies with only a shrug and he nods to himself, then beginning to take off his clothes. He’s wearing a lot of layers, and he’s sure he’s covered in a sheen of sweat underneath all the black. 

He still removes everything except his pants, intending to keep his cock contained for as long as possible so he doesn’t intimidate her. She’s seen it before, even licked up his cum, but he knows that getting it inside of her is a pressure point. He’s seen it in her dreams lately, worried it won’t fit or worried she won’t find pleasure from it, only pain.

He worries too, but he can’t let that show as he gently crawls between her legs. He’s licked her under her skirt before, and he knows he’s good at it. So he takes a deep breath, cleansing his body, before using two fingers to spread her lips. Then his tongue flicks out, and his fist clenches. The mechanical mechanism to lock the door clicks audibly, leaving them utterly private.

He licks her, hearing her breath hitch and her quiet almost whispered moans. He dips his tongue inside of her, scooping up wetness. There’s a certain tang to the taste that makes him want more. He holds onto her hips to prevent her spine from rolling completely and taking her away from his mouth. He likes the power and control while pleasuring his empress. This is his ideal station after all: between her legs.

He licks for a while, sucking and kissing occasionally and feeling her slick his chin as he digs in deeper and sheaths his teeth. Then he sucks on her clit, taking time to swirl his tongue around the nub. While he does this, he asks, “Can I add a finger?” She loves his fingers, and she nods quickly. One finger pushes inside, her walls accommodating the intrusion perfectly. He dips in and out as he sucks on her clit. 

Eventually he adds a second finger, making a scissor motion to stretch her out for him. He’s flying a little blind, but her whimpers and the way her hips buck reassures him more than she’d ever predict. 

He works her up slow as he feels his cock harden by the minute, his pants becoming uncomfortable and his outline straining against the linen. He eventually begins to palm himself with pure unadulterated need. 

Rey eventually says, “Can you-“

“Put my cock inside you?” He nervously looks up to watch her nod. He springs into action, unbuttoning his pants and heaving his cock out of his briefs.

Pre-cum collects at the head and Rey is still a little shivery. He knows it’s nerves, but it doesn’t reassure him at all. He gets his hips between her legs, keeping his pants on because he’s forgotten how to fucking function around her.

He shoots through their bond,  _ “You’ll be able to bounce on me in no time. I promise.” _

Then he bunts the head up against her, rubbing it up and down against her folds so the pre-cum spreads. She sends back,  _ “I hope so.” _

Then the head of his cock breaches her entrance and he watches her eyes pop wide as he pushes in. He goes so slow, and she still makes brief noises of shock and pleasure. She’s rewarding him more than she can grasp and he finally pushes nearly to the base. There’s still an inch (or a few) left but he doesn’t want to hurt her.

She gazes up at him with big screech owl eyes and he asks, “Everything good?”

Her lips wrap around the words, “Perfect. Just go slow.” He does as he’s told, thrusting in and out as slow as he can, building up speed in increments. The feeling of her tightness is unmatched, never being able to get his hand to hug this close. 

Their skin slaps together which each thrust and she comes apart lace by lace, like taking a fine corset off of a girl. He builds too, barely able to hold back as his belly knots up and he feels pressure build in his balls.

He doesn’t realize he’s growling with each thrust, frustrated with himself that he wants to spill so fast. He channels his anger into rubbing her clit, pushing her there faster.

He knows when the last lace unravels, because he can feel a sonic boom through the bond that blanks out his hearing and sense. He spills inside of her at that moment and his ears ring at the aftershocks, pulling out and sitting back on his heels as he tries to come back down from the ether.

He thinks straight for once, gazing at her as she also comes down from her orgasm. She breathes hard, like she just ran a marathon and Ben asks, “Did I hurt you?”

She admits, breathless, “I’ll be honest, I might be a little sore later.”

He mumbles, “I’ll take it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m stretched pretty thin project wise so im sorry for putting this on the back burner. thoughts and feelings welcome at [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah)
> 
> chapter title is inspired by [“more” by halsey](https://open.spotify.com/track/3jgHKbpswygyOMipFz06RQ?si=AN8Cf2VkQ96R0ZVEGRMDDw)
> 
> [lingerie](https://darkestfox.com/collections/lingerie-sets/products/eve-sheer-bridal-set)   
>  [the robe](https://darkestfox.com/collections/lingerie-sleepwear/products/diana-clipdot-robe)   
>  [fuchsia gown](https://www.teutamatoshi.com/collections/all-products/products/fuchsia-and-feathers-gown)


End file.
